


You're Lost, I'm Found

by NekoZUKI



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Investigations, Kwami Swap, Kwamis Are Gods, Mystery, Romance, Sad, Secret Identity, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoZUKI/pseuds/NekoZUKI
Summary: After a dreadful Akuma attack, Adrien loses possession of his Miraculous. Now, with only a matter of time before someone else finds his ring, Adrien and Plagg are forced to try and figure out the identity of Ladybug. Meanwhile Marinette copes with losing her partner and realizing that, now that Chat Noir is gone, she might have actually loved him.





	1. Shadow Wielder

**You're Lost, I'm Found.**

**Chapter One: Shadow Wielder**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“I am Shadow Wielder! You all have have kept me in the shadows long enough, so now I will be sure all of you stay in the dark forever! Ahahah!” Hawkmoth's newest Akumitized victim cackles from atop one of Paris's many rooftops. “I control all darkness, all the shadows! Don't step into the dark, or else you're mine to control!” Down on the streets below, dark blobs on the ground chase civilians around. Once captured by the dark matter, people are pulled into the ground and merged with the dark blobs, leaving only their shadows to serve Shadow Wielder.

“I guess it's too bad for you that I can see in the dark!” Chat Noir called as he slammed his baton where Shadow Wielder once stood. Chat landed with a confused look however, because he had missed his target.

“Chat Noir! His shadow!” Ladybug called.

Chat looked down just in time to see a shadow grin evilly before Shadow Wielder materialized from it, only inches from the masked hero. Using his baton, Chat escapes Shadow Wielders grabbing arms, jumping backwards to the edge of the rooftop.

Ladybug swings in and lands next to her beloved partner. “Good reflexes Chatton.” She giggles a bit before a dark shadow shoots between them.

“Oh? Could you say they were, _Chat_ like!” The blonde haired boy hummed at his own pun as he jumped away from the attack. 

“Enough of this nonsense!” Shadow Wielder growled, unleashing many dark shadows from his hand. “In a world of shadows, there is no room for puns!” Immediately, the shadows launch towards Paris's hero.

Chat's first instinct was to charge and attack with his baton, but sadly, his weapon merely passed harmlessly through the shadow.

His eyes widened in shock, realizing the shadow was about to overtake him, when suddenly he was pulled back by Ladybug's yo-yo. Landing on his butt, Chat smiled like a dork at Ladybug, whom had totally just saved his skin. “Nice save M'lady.”

“Chat you have to be careful, if one of his shadows consumes you, then that's it. You become one of his dark figures to control.”

"Ohh, like a shadow puppet! Is it bad I thinks that's almost cool?” Chat said with a snicker as he jumped up onto his feet.

She threw him a disapproving look but had no time to respond for more shadows came flying after them again.

Ladybug and Chat dodge the dark blobs tactfully, but no matter how much they avoided them, the dark figures chased them from rooftop to rooftop as they jumped above the streets of Paris.

“Ladybug! You have any ideas on how the get these shadows off our tail?!” Chat called out after a few minutes. “Our weapons are useless against them and we can't keep running forever!”

“I'm thinking! I'm thinking!” She called back to him. They must have a weakness... but how does one beat a shadow? Wait... A shadow! Ladybugs eyes locked onto a well lit billboard only about a block away from them. “Chat Noir! We have to knock down that Billboard. Think you can do it?”

“Why, being the cause of  _catastrophic_ destruction? M'lady, don't you know me?”

“Good. Don't touch the electrical wires though, We'll need those lights!”

“You've got it!” Chat ran for the billboard sign and raised his hand to the sky. “ **CATACLYSM!** ” He called as he unleashed his powers, running his claws across the metal bars supporting it. 

 It came crashing down, landing flat on rooftops next to Chat Noir and Ladybug. The light hit the shadows, and with a hiss, they faded away. “Well well M'lady, I guess you were just too bright for them!”

“Ha ha ha, Chatton.” She placed her hands on her hips and smiled at him.

“What? I'm not too much to handle now, am I?” His grin widened as he flirted, but his miraculous beeping broke the mood.

“You better go, but hurry. I can't do this without you.”

Chat look a few steps back, getting ready to propel off the roof to recover. “Don't worry, I'll always be by your side. We're a team after all.”

Ladybug smiled softly at the blonde haired boy in front of her with green cat eyes. She did have a soft spot in her heart for Chat Noir for sure. He was cocky, but still kindhearted, and he always made sure that protecting Paris was his top priority. Flirting with girl next to him in the mask was just a added thing to Chat's agenda, but it was always number two on the list. She would know, after almost a year of superhero work.

“That we are Chat, now get out of here befor-” Ladybug gasped and her eyes widened as she spotted the dark figure behind Chat Noir. Her happiness soon was replaced with terror. “Chat! RUN!!”

Chat blinked at her, confused, but before he could move, Shadow Wielder materialized around Chat Noir, covering his mouth and restraining his arms. With an evil laugh, Shadow Wielder looks at Ladybug with his deep purple eyes. “Seems that the cat is in the carrier!”

“How can you withstand the light?!”

“I'm not a shadow my dear... I can withstand light without a problem!” Shadow Wielder cackles. Chat mumbles something into his hand, and Shadow Wielder smirks. “Oh what was that, afraid I couldn't hear- ACH!”

Chat bites down on his hand, freeing his mouth to speak “Ladybug! His Akuma! I think It's in his glove!” His miraculous chimes again, going down too only two pads. “HURRY!!”

“”W-why you little!-”

“Don't you even!” She lunged forward, anger burning in her eyes. “I won't let you harm him!!”

“Harm him? No..” He shifted out of her pathway with ease. “Take his miraculous however,” He grabs the ring on his hostages finger and smiles wildly. “Yes...”

Chat's eyes widen as he shakes his head violently. “Ladybug! This cat's not ready to be out of the bag!!”

Suddenly, Ladybug collides with Shadow Wielder's body, pushing him away from Chat Noir. However, Chat fell straight off the roof and into the Alleyway with a yelp. Down down down.... Into the shadows.

“Chat Noir! No!” Ladybug called as she rushed to the edge of the roof. She looked down in hopes to find him, but there was only the darkness. She clenched her fists in both sadness and fury. “Bring him back...give me Chat Noir back!” She stood and turned around fiercely, ready to attack her opponent, but her anger quickly shifted to confusion as she gazed upon a cackling Shadow Wielder.

“Chat Noir is never coming back. I destroyed his shadow my dear.” The evil grin on the akumatized victims face ate Ladybug alive as he stepped towards her.

“You’re lying! Chat isn't gone! You still need his-”

“Miraculous?” Shadow Wielder laughs manically as he opens his left hand. Inside, Chat Noir's miraculous. His ring, now silver in color. “Afraid I already got it. After that, he was null and void!”

“How...HOW DARE YOU!” Ladybug threw her yo-yo forward, hitting Shadow Wielder's hand and sending Chat Noir's ring flying into the air. “You'll never get our miraculous! I'll be sure of it! HA!” She dashed forward, trying to grab Shadow Wielder, but was a moment too late as he fell back off the roof and into the shadows.

“Lucky charm!” Ladybug used her last resort, in hopes to defeat this Akuma before it got too much more out of hand. Out of the sky fell a pack of pink neon glow sticks. Man, why couldn't it ever be simple?

_“His glove... That has to be it! That's where he creates his shadows...”_ Ladybug looked around, thinking for a moment.  _“Wait, while Shadow Wielder was in the billboard lights, he couldn't conjuror his shadows! Though he could stand in the light, he was near powerless!”_

Ladybug knew she couldn't keep hiding in the billboard lights forever though, and the only way out of her current situation was if she went into the streets of Paris... all by herself. She swallowed, knowing she could not bear to think about that now. She never once had been without her partner.

Tucking the pack of glow sticks under her belt, Ladybug took a deep breath and jumped over to the next rooftop, out of her bright light safe zone.

Leaping from one too another, she knew it was only a matter of time before Shadow Wielder showed his face and summoned more of his dreadful shadows. It probably was no help that Chat Noir's voice haunted her every thought...

_ “Don't worry, I'll always be by your side. We're a team after all.”  _

Ladybug chocked to hold back tears. “I'm holding you responsible for your promise, Chat Noir...” 

“Aww, how sweet!” A voice sounded, stopping Ladybug where she was on top of another rooftop. “But, don't you know?” A shadow shaped like Chat Noir formed across the way from her. “Promise's are meant to be broken!”

Ladybug growled in frustration as the figure ran towards her. A figure shaped like her partner. This Akuma was really starting to get to her, but she wasn't about to let him win! She pulls out the pack of pink glow sticks and opens them, busting only one of the sticks and shaking it till it glows.

The shadow figure quickly haults, backing up by a few steps.

“Sensitive to the light, are we?” She called, “Here, let me help you out of the dark!” Ladybug launched the glow stick like a spear, sending it through the heart of the shadow. It absorbed it, and immediately the shadow screeches, burning away as the glow sticks light erases its existence.

Ladybug felt her heart throb for her partner. Even seeing a controlled shadow shaped like him die made her feel awful... she only hoped that he had not really gone through pain like this. Chat didn't deserve it, no one did. Right now, she only loathed that Akuma, Shadow Wielder... but more than that, she felt nothing but pure hatred for the man behind it all... Hawkmoth.

A slow clapping made Ladybug spin around to face Shadow Wielder as he approached her. She takes out her yo-yo and spins in rapidly in defense. “Haven't you done enough?”

“Afraid not my dear. You're still here, after all.”

“Well, I'm afraid I'm not going anywhere!”

“That's good...because I wasn't going to let you!” Shadow Wilder grinned and Ladybug looked around, now noticing she was completely surrounded by dark figures. It was overwhelming, but Ladybug kept her focus on Shadow Wielder.  _ “There has to be something I can do.”  _

Suddenly, her miraculous beeps. She had completely forgot she had used her power! Now she was running out of time. 

“There's no where to hide, Ladybug...” Shadow Wielder laughed as he approached her, his arms outstretched as if to embrace her.

That's when it hit her. “You're right, there's no where to hide in the light!” Taking out the entire pack of glow sticks, Ladybug busted them all and threw them at Shadow Wielder. In defense, he reached up to catch a few. Grabbing one of them in his gloved hand...

Suddenly all the dark figures disappeared and Shadow Wielder was on his knees. He clenched his hand in pain and tossed the glove on the ground. Burn marks scarred his hand where he had caught the glow stick.

Ladybug walked over and picked up the glove, tearing it in two. “No more evil doing for you, little Akuma...” She repeated her usual lines bitterly. “Time to De-evilize!” She swung her yo-yo to capture the black butterfly with ease. “Gotcha...” She watched the butterfly as it fluttered away. Swallowing, she now pulled the pack of glow sticks out and threw them to the sky. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Just like that, magic swirled around the city of Paris. Anything that was destroyed was fixed. Ladybug turned around in time to see the Billboard her and Chat had destroyed get set back right again. Moments later the streets became flooded with the people whom had been consumed by the shadows. They all looked so dazed and confused. They probably couldn't remember what had even happened to them.

Everything was back to normal.

Except...

Chat Noir wasn't by her side.

Ladybug's miraculous beeped its final warning, and she immediately used her yo-yo to swing away from the scene. She left the civilian whom had been akumatized by himself, not wanting nor having time to help the confused man.

Ladybug landed in an unpopulated street. With an exhausted sigh, she released her transformation. Looking to the sky, she could no longer hold back her own tears as the streamed down her soft cheeks.

“Bien Joué, Chat Noir... Au revoir.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

_**To Be Continued...** _

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Marinette

**You're Lost, I'm Found.**

**Chapter Two: Marinette**

 

* * *

 

_ Nothing. It felt like nothing was around Adrien. No sense of feeling. Almost as if he was floating in a void. Nothing could be seen or heard. Was he dead? No no, that couldn't be it. Why would he still be able think these things if that was the case. Adrien just assumed he was in some sort of sleeping state, where his body and conscious alike were powerless and almost non-existent. Then, there was a blinding white light there to take him home... _

 

* * *

 

 

“Ahwah!” Adrien screeched as he opened his eyes to see to the ground fast approaching. He fell about four foot to the concrete with a thud. “Ugghh...Geesh, you think maybe the guy would’ve been nice enough to release me on the ground?” The blonde whined as he sat up from his fallen position in the alleyway.

“Hmm, I don't know.” Plagg hummed as he flew out of Adrien's jacket. “We are talking about an Akuma here.”

“Come on Plagg, what was he trying to do? Kill me?”

The black Kwami lowered his gaze. “Actually, he was. He was trying to erase you from existence after you feel into his control. Me being with you was the only thing that stopped him from doing so. I was more powerful than that Akuma. Therefore I was able to hold back the magic that was after your life.”

Adrien's eyes widened at the realization. Plagg had saved his life? That Akuma had tried to murder him? Mixed emotions filled up the teenager before something even more prominent came to his mind; How was Plagg not fused with him? How was he not transformed into Chat Noir?!

Looking down upon his right hand, he gasped as he realized his miraculous was no longer on his ring finger. “Oh my- Plagg! Where's my ring?!” Worry covered the boys face as he looked at his Kwami with pleading eyes. “Did Shadow Wielder get it?!”

Plagg was already aware of the situation before Adrien had even awoke. “No. Shadow Wielder did not get your ring. I wouldn't be here with you if that were the case. Right now your ring is somewhere in the streets of Paris, but we must find it quickly! We cannot risk the ring falling into the wrong hands...”

Adrien nodded in agreement before he narrowed his eyes at his Kwami. “What do you mean by that?”

“By what?”

“That you'd no longer be with me?”

Plagg sighed, looking to the ground. “Look, kid, I'm still with you now because you were my last miraculous holder and you still desire to be Chat Noir. The moment someone else so much touches the ring, I will will no longer be your Kwami. I'll just sorta, disappear if that happens. That's why it is essential YOU find your ring before anyone else! You were my chosen, but that doesn't mean someone else can't use my power!”

Adrien's gazed shifted uneasily back and forth from his Kwami to the ground. The thought of no longer being Chat Noir caused a pain in his heart. His super hero alter ego was his chance to be free from that of his model life. Even more than that though, Adrien couldn't stand the idea of losing Plagg. Even if the black lump of laziness seemed uncaring towards his chosen, Adrien cared very much for his Kwami. His ridiculous taunting could be annoying, and his love for cheese was a rather stinky inconvenience, but nonetheless Plagg was his friend and very much like family to the blonde teen.

“Well, there's no time to waste then.” Adrien finally spoke, a firm yet determined look on his face as he pulled Plagg's Camembert from his pocket and offered it to the magical creature of destruction. “Get your energy back up while you hide. I'll make sure to get my ring back before someone else finds it.”

* * *

* * *

 

. . .

 

Marinette wept into her knees silently for what felt like forever. She felt chocked. Her heart hurt with every pounding beat it made in her chest. How was she still breathing? Her whole world seemed like a bad fantasy. Hawkmoth, a villain she had yet to meet face to face, had taken her partner away from her. Mari's body felt like stone, unable to move. The events were just too overwhelming for her, she didn't know if she'd ever be the same after this night. “I'm so sorry Chat...” Memories of their past patrols flashed through her mind.

_“Seems pretty quiet tonight Bugaboo.” Chat Noir smiles are her playfully as they gaze at the Eiffel tower. “Hawkmoth must have went to bed early tonight. How about a rooftop chat under the stars M'lady?”_

Chat's bad cat puns played in her ears as if he was right next to her.

_“Isn't that fine and whiskers!”_

_“Is it just me, or is he a little high on catnip?”_

_“Simply Purrfect, M'lady!”_

Mari raised her head slightly, her eyes running like waterfalls. She sniffled and sighed sadly. “I...I should've been a better hero for you...”

Tikki finally opened the purse and floated up to comfort Mari. “It's not your fault Marinette...”

Mari inhaled with a deep, painful suck before her feelings just flooded out of her mouth; “It  _ is  _ my fault Tikki!! Chat lost his miraculous because  _ I  _ didn't see Shadow Wielder coming!  _ I  _ didn't push him away in time, and  _ I  _ let Chat fall into the shadows unprotected- in civilian form!” 

Tikki watched painfully as Mari buried her head back into her knees. “Did you see who Chat really was?” The red Kwami asked with caution.

“No... He had fallen before I turned around...” A very muffled reply came from Marionette before she lifted her head and looked at her Kwami with red puffy eyes. Tear stains streamed down her flushed cheeks. “Is he really gone Tikki? Am I such a failure that I couldn't save him?”

“It is possible Marinette. Shadow Wielder was one of Hawkmoths strongest villains yet who seemed to have no sense of heart. Akumas thrive in victims that have no compassion. It is very well possible that Chat Noir's life was taken from him tonight. We'll never know for sure though. Even if he did survive, he no longer has his ring.”

Mari's eyes widened, “Oh no! Chat's ring! I-I almost forgot about it! We have to find it before someone else does! If someone evil got their hands on a miraculous with a power like Cataclysm, Paris would be in for a world of hurt!” She stood up quickly, tears still wet on her cheeks. “I know Chat wouldn't want his miraculous in the wrong hands either. I just hope we can find it before anyone else does...”

“Mhm! Be sure to use you flashlight on your phone! It'll be hard to see in the dark!” Tikki said as she zipped back into Mari's purse with a click.

“Thanks Tikki.” Marinette took her Kwami's advice, turning on her phones flashlight. “I hope I can remember which direction it flew in...” As she began her search, Marinette could already tell, it was going to be a very long night.

* * *

* * *

 

. . .

 

“Ughhhh... Are those birds?” Plagg groaned from Adrien's pocket. It had been several hours now, the sky turning somewhat gray as the sun started to make its way to the horizon. “I hate birds...”

“Shh, Plagg! What if someone hears you?” Adrien scolded his Kwami as he anxiously looked for his miraculous on the ground. He couldn't count how many streets he had searched.

“What are you talking about? Everyone is still asleep! Or did you forget you've been up wandering Paris all night?” Plagg retorted, flying out from his hiding place and floating in front of Adrien. “Look kid, your identity is what comes first right now. Don't you need to be home so your dad doesn't sent a search party after you?”

“I'll just tell his I had been overshadowed by Shadow Wielder. That is a valid excuse.”

“Not when you don't come home till six hours after his defeat!” Plagg practically hissed. “I'm sure whoever Ladybug is was looking for the ring too. She'll bring it to the Guardian who will give it back to you! Now lets go home before you lose more than just your ring!”

Adrien didn't understand why his Kwami insisted they go home rather than continue to search for the ring before the people of Paris awoke. Was Plagg worried his father would put him on some kind of special lock down? Actually...

Gabriel was never aware Adrien was out of the house... he wasn't supposed to be! He only got out by jumping out of his window as Chat Noir! That means it looks, to his father, like Adrien snuck out last night and then an Akuma attacked. Now that he was without the ring, Adrien realized he couldn't even sneak back inside his room. He'd have to call in at the gates if he wanted back inside.  _Oh god..._

Suddenly Plagg's urgency to get back home made more sense.

“Ahh. I guess... you're right. Ladybug will look for it! I'm sure she won't let me down!” Adrien laughed nervously at that. He had been searching all night with no luck. Maybe Ladybug had all the luck in the world? One could only hope...

“Hey, wait. Who's that?” Plagg pointed in the direction of what looked to be a girl collapsed on the side of the street. Her clothes dirty and wet looking.

Adrien immediately dropped his plans to go home. “Plagg, hide.”

After his Kwami was well hid, Adrien rushed over to the collapsed teen. He assumed it was one of Shadow Wielders victims who just hadn't woken up yet. Being overshadowed seemed to mess with the minds of a lot of people and left them mentally exhausted.

However, something seemed familiar about this girl as he got closer to her. Sunlight finally peaked up above the buildings and reflected off of her blue-black hair. He could see her dirtied pink pants and white top, and her floral purse laying off to the side. His heart skipped a beat as he realized who this girl actually was: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

The shy, adorable girl that sat behind him everyday in class. One of the first friends he had made in school. The klutzy girl who couldn't seem to form full sentences most of the time unless she was standing up to Chloe. The kindest and smartest girl Adrien had ever met outside of the mask. Yet here she was, laying unconscious in the road before him, completely helpless.

“Hey, Marinette...” He crouched down, shaking her shoulder lightly in attempt to wake her.

She did not stir.

“Marinette!” Adrien shook a little harder this time, but only got a soft whine out of her.

Sighing, Adrien figured she was out cold due to mental exhaustion, something that he was not unfamiliar with in the slightest. He couldn't count the number of times he had come home after a fight with an Akuma and just passed out.

Adrien knew he couldn't leave her in the streets, and he didn't have his phone on him to call for help either. “Well Agreste. You're the only way she's gonna get home.”

Adrien scooped her up off the ground in a bridal style. She was a little heavier than he had expected, but nothing he couldn't handle. It was times like this the Adrien was glad he had built up extra endurance from being Chat Noir for it was at least six blocks to the bakery where Marinette lived.

Marinette hummed a bit in her unconscious state and snuggled up to Adrien's chest as he carried her.

The blonde blushed, looking down on Marinette's face as he carried her. Her soft cheeks were red and...were those tear stains? Adrien was suddenly very worried about his friend. He now began to wonder if maybe something more didn't happen to Marinette.

He wouldn't know until she woke up though, and right now, he needed to get her home and in the bed. He wasn't leaving until he knew Marinette was okay. Adrien didn't care what his father would say or do at this point. As long as he made sure his friend was okay, he would gladly face any wrath his father might later throw at him.

“Don't worry Marinette, I'll make sure you're alright. I'll always be here when you need me.” Adrien smiled softly at her, sunlight beaming down on them now as morning finally began.

 

_**To Be Continued...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please comment and tell me how you liked it :)


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien shows a soft spot for his classmate.

**You're Lost, I'm Found.**

**Chapter Three: Realization**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Sabine and Tom huddled on their living room couch as they watched the morning news. Neither had slept at all that night due to the Akuma attack. After all, their daughter never came home last night.

Marinette had claimed she was going to Alya's for a few hours to study for one of their history reports, but Tom and Sabine had a pretty good feeling the two girls would end up goofing off most of that time. Either way, the last thing the worried parents had heard from their daughter was a text message informing them she was walking home.

That was only ten minutes before reports of the dreadful Akuma attack came flooding in.

Normally, Tom and Sabine wouldn't worry for Ladybug and Chat Noir always made sure everyone was safe. However, their were rumors that Chat Noir had been defeated by this last Akuma and Ladybug had went into hiding. The Mayor of Paris had even made a public message shortly after the attack for the hero's to come forth and be thanked. Yet, neither Ladybug or Chat Noir has come forth.

Now with their own daughter missing, they grew worried that she may have been caught up in this past Akuma attack.

“Sabine, I think it's time we file a missing persons report.” Tom said, looking down at his petite wife. Dark circles were under his eyes, but he looked wide awake. “We'll close down the bakery today. I'm sure the people will understand.”

Sabine only hugged onto her husband tightly. “I agree. I just hope she's okay...”

 Just then, Tom's phone buzzed in his pocket.

He pulled back from his wife and quickly yanked his phone free. He was hoping after a night of silence, it would be his daughter calling him to tell him she was safe. Instead, he gazed down at a number he did not recognize. Letting a soft sigh go, he answered his phone; “Hello, Tom speaking.”

Sabrine watched as her husbands expression changed from worried to rather alarmed.

“Um, no, we haven't seen him. As a matter of fact, our daughter Marinette never came home last night either. Were there any other disappearances last night?”

The doorbell rang from downstairs, causing Sabrine to jump a little. “Um, I'll be right back...” She whispered to her husband as she walked downstairs to the door. She wondered who would be trying to get in the shop this early in the morning. They hadn't received any special orders so it seemed a little odd. Perhaps someone had the wrong address again? That happened from time to time.

No, when Sabine opened the door, her face shown nothing but worry and shock.

“Tom!!”

Loud thuds were heard as her husband came rushing down the stairs, his phone still to his ear. “What is it, dear?!”

Tom stopped in his tracks when he saw Adrien Agreste, hair matted to his forehead and exhausted green gaze, smile tiredly as he held their battered looking daughter Marinette in his arms at the doorway.

Speaking into the phone again, Tom never took his eyes off the young teen. “Uh, Don't worry. I think I found both Agreste and my daughter.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

. . .

 

Gabriel paced back and forth for the longest time. He couldn't figure out how his son had escaped his room last night... and then the Akuma attack? Well... that might not had happened if only he had known his son was out gallivanting the streets of Paris! 

“Sir?” Nathalie knocked on the door lightly before entering Gabriel Agreste's office.

With his eyes currently locked onto the painting of his wife, he sighed at his assistant. “Did they find him?”

“In fact, we have located him. He's-”

“Where? Why has the boy left his quarters? Whoever or whatever the reason, I'll be sure too-”

“Mr. Agreste, He saved a young girl from the streets and took her home. If you wish to punish him for that, then you may for I have no right to stop you. He was out doing good. He's a hero to that girl and her family.” Nathalie tried to bite her tongue, but she couldn't. Adrien was a good kid. He worked hard for his father. Gabriel, however, did not seem to care or reward his son for everything he does. It's obvious all Adrien wants is some love from his father.

For a moment, Gabriel was silent. Then he drew a sharp breath before replying to his mouthy assistant. “What girl? Does she have a name?”

“I think she's a classmate of his. Marinette? Her parents own a bakery down town. She participated in the hat making project. Remember? You chose her design. Poor Adrien kept sneezing cause he was allergic to the feathers.” Nathalie almost smiled at remembering that photo shoot.

“Hmm, yes. I remember. The girl had a lot of talent.” He paused. “If you will, retrieve him as soon as possible. I want him home where he is safe from Akumas.”

“Ah, sir. Adrien did request to stay at the Dupain-Cheng bakery till Ms. Marientte awakes. He said he wanted to make sure she's alright. It seems they are good friends and he also seemed very worried. Adrien said he'd call once she did.”

Gabriel sighed. “Alright, but as soon as she awakes I want him home. Oh, and if her parents don't mind, bring this Marinette girl with him. I actually have a few questions for them both...”

* * *

* * *

 

 

. . .

Adrien looked down at his classmate as she took slow, deep breaths. He had carried her to the couch after arriving at her residence a few hours ago. Marinette had laid there in a deep sleep, with her head propped up on Adrien's lap, ever since.

Letting out a small sigh, Adrien tucked a piece of Mari's hair behind her ear. She looked so peaceful now, but Adrien couldn't help but feel like he had failed her. Did the shadows get to her during the akuma? What if something attacked her? But even more than that, Adrien wanted to know why Mari, the first friend he truly made, was crying. Why was she crying so hard that, even after collapsing on the streets, her cheeks were flushed a bright red and dried tear stains marked her soft face like dry ravines. What had made her so upset and caused her so much pain...?

Adrien turned to the window.

He only had himself to blame. Maybe if he hadn't have lost his miraculous, he could have saved her from these aweful tears. Adrien knew tears...and how painful they were... and Marinette didn't deserve to suffer through them!

“Chat...”

Adrien whipped around quickly and stared at the girl below him. _Did she just...?_

Her features looked tense, as if she were about to start crying all over again. “Chat, Chat no! Don't...”

The blonde teen continued to stare in disbelief. Surely Marinette wasn't talking about him? Or well, Chat Noir rather. That wouldn't make any sense. Unless maybe, maybe she saw him fall off the roof? Yeah, that might be it. After all, she was obviously in the area.

“Well, that's quite interesting.” Plagg commented at the girls distress.

“Plagg!” Adrien yelled softly. He hadn't felt his kwami leave his pocket. “What are you doing?? Marinette's parents could be back here any second!”

“Relax kid, they're downstairs. We'll hear them before they ever arrive up here.” Plagg sighs, resting on Adrien's shoulder. “One can only stay in your smelly pocket for so long.”

“ _Smelly?_ You're one to complain about smells.”

“Hey, Camembert is a completely different thing!” Plagg flew in front of Adrien, pointing at him with his tiny paw.

“Not really, but if you say so...” Adrien returned his gaze to the girl below him. She was defiantly having some kind of nightmare... but why did it involve him? “Plagg... do you think Marinette saw Chat? Could she have seen me fall from the rooftop?”

Plagg looked a little surprised by the question, but his green eyes flashed to the ground. “I didn't sense anyone in the area, but I was more focused on saving your existence. So, I suppose it is possible. It's untelling, but you'll be able to find out when she wakes up.”

“Ah, I see...” Adrien sighed. If she did see him fall, he could only hope she saw Chat and not Adrien fall from the rooftop. However, that still wasn't the most stressful thing he had resting on his shoulders. “Plagg... how am I going to get my miraculous back now?”

Plagg never took his eyes off the ground. It's as if the small god of destruction was unsure of an answer. “Adrien, I really don't know. Our time is limited, and finding your miraculous now, well, that would be miraculous. Unfortunately, I am not full of luck.”

Adrien scoffed, unsatisfied with the kwami's response. “There has to be something though! Anything...”

“Knock knock!” Marinette's father Tom knocked before entering the room, causing Plagg to quickly disappear back into Adrien's apparel. “I've got Marinette a new set of clothes upstairs on her bed besides her purse for when she wakes up.”

Adrien smiled softly at the large man, “Good, I bet she'll want to get cleaned up after all this.”

“I'm sure she will.” Tom smirked as he gazed upon his unconscious daughter. “I'm just glad she's home and safe. Thank you son, for bringing her home to us.”

Looking back at Tom in a flustered shock, Adrien stammered, “O-oh no! It was my pleasure! Marinette is a really good friend! I could never leave her out on the streets like that...”

“Haha, I know, but regardless, Thank you. You have our blessings.” Tom stood up to go back downstairs. “Oh, Adrien. You can turn on the TV if you wish. The remotes on the table next to you.”

“Oh, thank you Mr. Dupain. I'll let you know when she wakes up.”

“Thank you Adrien.” Tom leaves with that, closing the door behind him.

Plagg wastes no time zipping back out to face Adrien. “Wow, the girl has a really nice family, huh?”

Adrien smiled a little. “I guess you can say that. I’m really happy for her. She deserves it.” Mari was truly lucky. He mom and dad were amazingly kind. Not that it was any surprise, Adrien knew some of this already. Their daughter reflected their kindness on the daily.

“Well, I guess it's time.” Adrien said with a heavy sigh.

Plagg looked at him, confusion clearly plastered onto his tiny face. “What do you-” the black kwami watched as Adrien picked up the remote. “Oh... I see.” Floating down onto Adrien's shoulder, Plagg made himself comfortable.

“Let's see what Paris is saying.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

. . .

 

“Karina, are you even listening to me?”

The young brunette blinked out of her trance and turned to her mother whom had been speaking to her in the backseat of their car for a number of minutes. Her green eyes feel to to floor and she sheepishly smiled. “Sorry mama, I zoned out a bit. Who could blame me though! Paris is even more beautiful than I imagined!” Kari turned back to the window.

Her mother let out a calm sigh before smiling at her daughter. “So you're not too sad about the move then, are you?”

“I- Uh...” Karina remained facing towards the window, but her mother could see the reflection of the young girls disappointed face.

Due to a job opportunity, Karina and her mother had to move to Paris. This forced them to leave behind the small town Kari had grown up in. Now, at 15 years old, She would have to start over. Her mother had no fear that her daughter wouldn't fit in, but she was worried that Karina would take awhile to adjust. After all, moving locations was always hard on children.

“It's alright dear, I understand.” Karina's mom pulled her into a small hug. “Hey! Look on the bright side! We have a pool in the backyard! And you can see the Eiffel tower from there!”

Kari chucked lightly, “Yeah... I suppose that is pretty cool.”

“I'm sure you'll fit in Kari. I have no worries for you. Paris is a place of love, and loved you shall be. Make new friends, learn to be happy here, and most importantly, live. Never forget that.”

“I promise Mama, I never will”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

. . .

 

Adrien felt cold. Everything was so still, as if time itself stood still. Is this really what Paris thought?

On the News headline: “Chat Noir believed to be **deceased** , still no word from Ladybug.”

“Oh god...” Adrien could feel his hands tingling. As if it were true. Or, was it true? After all, if he never got his miraculous back...Yet, even with all the possibilities, Adrien could only think one thing:

“ _T-They think I'm dead...Ladybug thinks I'm gone...”_

 

_**To Be Continued...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! To all of those who have supported me so far, I love you guys! Don't forget to comment! I want to hear feedback! It helps me improve as a writer and keep me well motivated :D
> 
> This was my last pre-written chapter at the moment, I fell a little behind because I spilled milk on my keyboard last week. That's what I get for writing and eating milk and cookies! That shouldn't stop me from updating next week, but if it puts me behind, I apologize in advance! Thank you all so much! <3


	4. Unsuspecting Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see some Adrien and Marinette fluff.

** You're Lost, I'm Found. **

  
** Chapter Four: Unsuspecting Souls **

 

* * *

* * *

 

  
  


_ Marinette looked around at the darkness surrounding her like a thick, enveloping fog. A singular ray of pure white light from an unknown source illuminated her body. Upon looking up, she could see the galaxies above her as if there was no atmosphere to hide their beauty. Was she dreaming? This was unlike any place her mind had ever taken her before. Normally, Marinette spent her night sleeps dreaming about Adrien...but this was different. Where was she? _

_ It was as if the whole universe was at her fingertips; as if it was hers to manipulate by the simple snap of her finger. _

_ But what could Marinette ever wish to change? _

_ Suddenly, as if to answer that question, Chat Noir walked into the outskirts of her light from the darkness of the unknown. His face wore that same dorky smile it usually did.  _ _ Marinette teared up, forgetting she was in a world of her own creation, and lunged forward to embrace her partner in a well needed hug. _

_ Alas, she phased threw him. Almost like he was made of the cosmos. _

_ Now disappointed, Marinette turned to the bleak darkness behind her. The stars above her had all vanished. She was all alone in the world, only lit up by the light above her. She tried to look up at it, but it was too bright to see. It was worse than trying to look at the sun. _

_ Whatever the case, Marinette just prayed that the light above her would stay on. Right now, it seemed to be the only thing keeping her going... _

 

* * *

* * *

 

  
_. . . _

  
Marinette cracked her eyes a little to let the light from surrounding world penetrate them. Upon realizing her mistake, the teen groaned a bit at the brightness and squeezed her eyes shut. Why did light have to be so darn bright?

Marinette tried to roll over, but found that task to be rather difficult. Her face seemed to be pressed up against something soft, squishy, and warm. She opened her eyes a little bit, seeing her face had collided with a stomach. Rather confused, Marinette poked it with a finger, as if to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

A soft whine came from above her, causing her to quickly withdraw herself.

_ That didn't sound like mom or dad...' _

Still in a half awake state, Marinette pushed herself up a bit, rubbing her eyes as  she focused in on the person she had been sleeping next to.

Peacefully snoozing with his head laid back on the couch, television remote still in his hand, laid Adrien Agreste. While he looked so at ease, you could tell from his flustered cheeks and dark circles under his eyes, this was the first time the poor boy had slept all night long.

Yet, that wasn't going to stop Marinette from doing one thing:

Screaming like a fangirl. Which, to simply describe that in another fashion, is equivalent to how a terrified child would sound after dropping an ice cream cone.

“ A-A-ADRIEN?!” Marinette's eyes were wide, her mind rapidly filling with all kinds of questions: How did she get home? Why was Adrien here? Where was Tikki? How long had she been out?

Marinette really couldn't remember much about last night. She didn't really want too. It hurt too much to think about. Plus if she thought about it, it would mean accepting the events. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that... not right now anyways. Not with Adrien Agreste sitting, asleep, on the couch next to her.

Well, he was asleep.

“ Hmmm...” Adrien stirred slightly, forcing himself to sit up as he recognized his surroundings. He looked rather dazed and confused, but after a few moments, Adrien's eyes widened. With a sudden urgency, he looked over to see a very awake and scared looking Marinette. “Ah! Oh thank goodness! You're awake!” The blonde smiled wide at her, but before he could say anything else, Marinette hit him in the face with one of the couches throw pillows.

“ Wha-wha-what are you doing h-here?!” She demanded, her face red as a tomato.

Adrien blinked a few times, rather shocked after taking a forceful blow from a pillow to the face. “I-I brought you here! You were collapsed ón the street last night and so I-”

Suddenly the door flew open revealing Tom and Sabine. “What happened? I heard a scream!?” Tom looked at the two children on the couch. His daughter awkwardly pinning a pillow to the Agreste boys face. Both teens looked at the two parents awkwardly as Sabine couldn't contain her laughter.

“ Ahh, sorry Papa...” Marinette blushed and looked to the floor as she shyly removed the pillow from her victims face.

Adrien, whom was still rather surprised by the not-so-harmful attack, giggled a little at Marinette's silliness. “No no, I'm sorry Mr. Dupain. I think I alarmed her when she woke up. I had accidentally fallen asleep myself....”

Tom just smiled at the two young teens. “I see, well as long as everyone is okay...We'll leave you two to talk for a minute.” Tom and Sabine made their way to the door. Right before shutting it however, Tom stuck his head back into the room. “Oh, and Adrien, let me know when you're ready to call your father.”

Adrien nodded, a hint of reluctance showed on his soft features, “I will. Thank you.” With that, the blonde now turned his attention to a very red faced, scared looking Marinette. Taking in a deep breath, Adrien decided that now would be the best time to get some answers off of his fellow classmate. “Marinette? What happened last night? Are you alright?"

Marinette continued to stare at him in a flustered shock.

“ Uhh, Marinette?” Adrien waved his hand in front of her face. “You coming back down to earth anytime soon?”

Though still in a shock, Marinette sighed. “S-Sorry... I'm just trying to gather myself. I had a rough night...”

Adrien grinned, “I'd say that's pretty obvious.”

“ You said you found me last night?”

“ Yeah, a few blocks away from here. You were unconscious. Did Shadow Wielder overtake you? I mean... how come you were in the street like that?”

“ I-I...” Marinette looked to the floor, thinking hard to recall her last memory from the previous night...

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“ _ Uhh...Tikki... It's almost sunrise... My phone battery died two hours ago...” Marinette spoke through a yawn, her eyes barely open. _

“ _ We really need to get you home Marinette. You're exhausted! You need to rest. We can talk to Master Fu about finding Chat Noir's ring tomorrow!” The red Kwami urged. “Your parents are probably worried sick...” _

“ _ I know Tikki, but we must find Chat Noir's ring... It might fall in the wrong hands and then-” _

“ _ I understand that Marinette... but you're so tired! You can't keep this up forever!” _

“ _ ...Alright. Let's go home...” Marinette went to turn around, but her legs had a different idea. Without a clear explanation as to why, the teen collapsed on the the street below her. At first, she tried to push herself up, but she couldn't pull together the strength. _

“ _ Marinette! No! Come on, get up! You can't sleep here!” She heard Tikki plead. _

“ _ Sorry Tikki...” Marinette let her eyes close. “Keep looking for Chat's miraculous for me...” _

 

* * *

* * *

 

  
  


Marinette swallowed, “I, uh, yeah... I was overshadowed by Shadow Wielder... I think I had just passed out while trying to find my way home.” She felt awful. She had fallen asleep while looking for Chat Noir's miraculous? What kind of Ladybug was she? Tikki really got stuck with the unluckiest Ladybug in the history of Ladybugs.

Adrien looked at her, nothing but concern in his emerald greens. “You are alright though? You're not hurt?”

Marinette shook her head, “No. I'm not hurt...” She appreciated how much Adrien seemed to care about her well being. He was always thinking of others. This boy could have million friends, and Marinette had no doubt that Adrien would care wholeheartedly about every single last one of them. The boy simply had a pure heart. It's what Marinette had fallen in love with, after all.

Adrien smiled, now relieved to know his friend was okay. “Good, I'm glad...”

Marinette narrowed her eyes, realizing a missing puzzle piece to this scenario. Adrien rescued her from the streets, but Adrien was supposed to be at his house. His father very rarely let him outside the mansion gates. She had even heard Adrien had to fight with his dad just to allow him to go to public school. “Adrien? Why were you out last night?”

Suddenly the teens face dropped to a scowl. “O-oh. Well. I actually snuck out to see Nino last night. You know, since my father doesn't like to let me out of the house much?” He offered an awkward smile to Marinette.

“ But Adrien, Nino was at Alya's studying with us... He didn't mention you were coming.”

“ Ahaha! T-that's because it was a secret meeting! A-after you all were done studying! You know?” The blonde lied, hoping she would buy his act.

Marinette still wasn't convinced, but she didn't wish to press the matter. She now turned her attention to the television set. It had just come off commercial, and flashed back to the news. For the first time since she had been awake, Marinette saw it.

A blurry image of Chat Noir being held hostage and Ladybug fighting the Akuma in attempts to save him. The next image they panned too showed Ladybug looking down into the Alleyway desperately looking for her partner.

Marinette's eyes moved to the words at the bottom of the screen and her jaw dropped slightly.

  
  


“ _** Where is Chat Noir? Dead? Or Alive?” ** _

  
“ I know. That's all they've been talking about all morning...”

Marinette glanced over to Adrien, her own face pale.

He was staring at the floor, his expression signaled a distress within him. Marinette wasn't sure why, but she could feel nothing but pity for him. Mustering up a smirk, Adrien returned his saddened gaze to her. “You know, you were whispering Chat Noir's name in your sleep. Why were you doing that?”

Marinette felt her heart drop to the floor. “I-I was?”

“ Yep, you were. You said you were out during the Akuma attack you...Did you see it happen? or...” Adrien stopped himself from questioning any further for Marinette pulled her legs to her chest tightly and rested her head on her knees. She looked pained, as if the question was physically hurting her. It worried Adrien greatly. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, Adrien spoke softly to her. “Marinette...? What's wrong?”

Without warning, without any explanation, Marinette lunged out and hugged onto Adrien chest tightly. She was breathing heavy, and before long, her eyes rained like a summers storm.

Though shocked by the sudden contact, Adrien looked down at her girl who was clinging to him. He didn't know what she was going through, or what she must have seen, but he understood that she needed someone to be there for her. He hugged her back in a tight, comforting hug. “Shh... It's okay. It's all going to be okay... I promise.”

She pulled back, her eyes tear filled, and Adrien could see the pain. A pain he knew all too well. Marinette had lost someone close to her. Someone she had loved.

  
_** To Be Continued... ** _

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

** A/N: MUHAHAH. Hope you all enjoyed! Comment and let me know how you all enjoyed it! Or lemme know where you think this might go! I love to hear your guys feedback!!  
**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!! Check out this beautiful fanart!! it fits so perfect with Marinette's dream! 
> 
> http://gerryiscool91.tumblr.com/post/168007900973/trying-out-my-new-touchscreen-laptop-and-a-free


	5. It's All History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg makes us all want to hug onto him tightly.

**You're Lost, I'm Found.**

**Chapter Five: It's all History**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Adrien had choose not to press Marinette in sharing what had upset her to the point of tears. While he considered her to be a close friend, Marinette always seemed to act uneasy around him. Besides, he knew questioning it would only make her feel worse. Therefore, he decided that if Marinette wanted to share what was troubling her, she would.

With his hands locked together, Adrien twirled his thumbs around one another. He was a ball of nerves now. Once things between him and Marinette had calmed down, Adrien had went downstairs to tell Tom he was ready for his father to send for him. It was at this point he learned that his father had requested Adrien bring Marinette home with him. This frustrated Adrien immensely. His father was unpredictable. The blonde was already worried what unfair consequences Gabriel would force upon him. Now he had to drag Marinette into the mix? It seemed so odd, and Adrien couldn't comprehend the reason behind it, considering there even was one.

“Psst! Adrien!” Adrien heard a small voice come from his jacket. “Is it safe to come out?”

“Yeah Plagg, no one is here.” Adrien watched as Plagg flew out from his clothing. “Have you been asleep this whole time?”

“Well... I'd be lying if I told you no.” Plagg grinned as he stretched his small body. “Where's the girl? Did she wake up?”

“Yeah she woke up about an hour ago. She went upstairs to wash up.” Adrien looked to the window, a frustrated look on his face. “She was rather shocked to have an invite to the mansion of Gabriel Agreste.”

“Woah wait. Your dad invited Marinette to your house?” Plagg cocked his head to the side, a clearly confused yet shocked expression on his cat like face. “Why would he do a thing like that?”

Adrien shrugged, letting a sigh escape from his lips. “I'm still trying to figure that one out myself.” The boy returned his sight to his Kwami. “My father never makes any sense to me. I'm worried he's going to upset Marinette...”

“Maybe he thinks you snuck out of the house to go on a date with her? Hmmm?” Plagg snickered a bit.

“Come on Plagg! This is no time for flirty jokes... We're running out of time.”

Plagg's expression quickly diminished from a playful expression to a dreadful one. “I know Adrien. I honestly don't want to think about losing someone else.”

“Someone else?” Adrien threw his Kwami a confused glance. “What do you mean? You've never talked about past Miraculous holders?”

“That's because I didn't want too.” Plagg floated down to rest on the coffee table. Letting a sigh go after seeing Adrien prying eyes, the Kwami of destruction knew he'd have to explain his feelings. Feelings he absolutely hated to share. Sharing feelings led to attachment, and attachment always lead to inevitable separation which then lead to inevitable pain. Millions and millions of years worth of pain. Plagg had made it a goal to never get too attached to his miraculous holder ever again. Not after the first one he ever loved...

Though Adrien didn't wish to press the situation, he wanted answers. With the possibility of losing Plagg at any point, waiting wasn't too much of an option. "Well, do you want to now?”

“No...” Plagg sighed, looking Adrien in eyes. “But you're going to be upset if I don't tell you... So I guess there’s no sense in me fighting with you.”

Adrien smiled warmly, picking up his Kwami and softly nuzzling him with his cheek. “Thank you Plagg. It means more than you'll ever know.”

Once Adrien set him back down, Plagg started off with a sigh. “We Kwami have been around since the beginning. We all began with creation.”

“Like Ladybug's power?” Adrien presided.

“Precisely.” Plagg nodded. “Of course, everything that is created will someday be destroyed. It obviously wasn't long before I was born. For thousands of years, we Kwami roamed free. As things became relevant in the world, a new Kwami would be born. We helped take care of the universe in any way we could. We were gifted creatures, after all. Practically immortal, we held powers that even we didn't understand back then.”

“So what happened to change all of that?”

Plagg looked Adrien in the eyes with a cold stare. “Humans.”

Adrien looked a bit shocked at first, but looked to the floor. After a moment, he nodded for Plagg to continue.

“Before Humans came along, there was no need to hide. But- here. Let me put it this way. There used to be thousands of us Kwami. Now there are only seven of us left.” Plagg watched as Adrien looked at him, a horrified expression on his face. “Humans created and destroyed so much of the world, the need for so many Kwami dwindled. Some simply faded away while others fused with more prominent Kwami's such as myself.”

“God... Plagg..I-I had no idea...”

“Hey, it's not your fault kid. The universe is strange, and the only constant in this world really is constant change.” Plagg shrugged.

“But- how did you all end up aiding humans? If we were causing so much destruction then-”

“Hold on, I was getting to that part.” Plagg shifted his gaze over to the window. “After many years of watching the human race grow, we realized that you all were different. You're intelligence surprised us, as well as your ability to work together. Yet there was a dark force that hindered you. Tikki, our leader, decided the human race needed our help. At this point, there was only eight of us left:

* * *

 

 

Tikki \- Kwami of Creation.

Pollen \- Kwami of Nature.

Wayzz \- Kwami of Truth.

Trixx \- Kwami of Deceit. 

Duusu \- Kwami of Family

Nooroo \- Kwami of Friendship

Soora \- Kwami or Unity.

And then myself...

 

Plagg- Kwami of Destruction.

 

* * *

 

 

We watched until we found humans we believed we could trust before revealing ourselves to them. They were surprised, but they accepted us. Tikki helped them create each miraculous. All of us Kwami swore ourselves to them, bonding our very beings to the stones. All so humans could use our magical powers to benefit mankind.”

Adrien thought about the ring he had worn on his finger at all times. Plagg soul was bonded to it... and all so some chosen human could wield their magical powers? The idea seemed so crazy...

“I loathed the idea of being bonded to that stone... I didn't trust you humans. That dark force that hindered so many others just wouldn't leave my mind. However, I trusted Tikki's word. Each Miraculous stone was distributed to the first members of the Ordinance of the Guardians...but it was a mistake we would soon come to realize...” Plagg took in another breath before continuing. “My first chosens name was Mei. She was a young girl, optimistic. That girl changed my mind about humans. She opened up to me, and I opened up to her in return. She was the one who first introduced me to cheese.” Plagg almost laughed at the memory. “I taught her how to use my destruction to help the others. But...”

Adrien couldn't believe Plagg was telling him all of this. He never imagined he'd get his Kwami to open up like this. “Wait... Didn't you say there are only seven Kwami left today? What happened to the eighth?”

“...We lost Soora. Her Miraculous holder, Naicheng, used his power against all of us. Naicheng trained with all of the chosen. He knew all of our weaknesses along with our strengths. It was down to Chat Noir and Ladybug. Not too long after, even Ladybug could not defeat Naicheng. Mei ignored my warnings. She removed the earrings from the downed Ladybug and placed them on herself, summoning Tikki's power along with my own. This grants the holder an almighty power. While I was fused with Mei... I was terrified. She used this god like power to end Naicheng's life... but she also destroyed Soora with him.” Plagg couldn't hide the little tears in the corners of his eye. “Mei saved all of us... but at a cost we never expected. With Soora gone, no unity has been present since. Not on a large scale anyways. Wars, disagreements, and feuds are common anywhere you look in the world. The ultimate power comes with an ultimate price. That's why it's important we make sure Hawkmoth never gets it.”

“Yes but...” Adrien almost did not want to ask. “What happened to Mei?”

Plagg stared down at the floor, as if he was watching it all unfold right in front of him. “The Ordinance of the Guardians assigned me to a new miraculous holder. Mei had broken the Miraculous code and used multiple miraculous stones at once. It was a strict code, one that was not taken lightly. The only problem with being the Kwami of Destruction-” Plagg winced at the memory of his new chosen as he used the destructive powers of Cataclysm on his beloved Mei played back through his mind. “-You're also the Kwami of Death...”

Adrien stared at the Kwami, allowing a moment of silence to pass.

“From that moment on, I never got attached to my chosen, They died saving Ladybug, or sometimes they broke code, other times they just didn't want to deal with me anymore.” Plagg looked at Adrien, sadness deep within his eyes. “Adrien, you're the first chosen I've cared about in thousands of years. I don't want to lose you.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

  
  


. . .

 

Marinette stared up at her ceiling in a daze. Nothing felt real anymore. Just yesterday, her life was perfect. Now, she had lost her heroic partner, she had collapsed outside on the streets, and she was rescued by none other than the Adrien Agreste. Perhaps if it had been under better circumstances, being rescued by Adrien may not have been so bad.

However, the sudden request for her presence at the Agreste household was rather alarming.

Marinette still couldn't believe she had broke down in front of Adrien like that either. Her emotions were defiantly out of her control. She just hoped that she could hold them together for all that was to come.

Tikki, whom had been in her purse since Adrien had found Marinette, came flying to Marinette's cheek as she hugged onto it softly. “Oh thank goodness Marinette! I'm so glad you're okay!”

Marinette smiled softly at her Kwami's affection before taking the red creature into her hands. “Me too Tikki...I just wish I felt okay...”

Tikki looked at her with sad eyes, only wishing she could help Marinette more than she was able too. “I know Marinette. I'm sorry we didn't find Chat's miraculous last night.”

“It's not your fault Tikki.”

“It's not your fault either, Marinette.”

Mari let out a small breath, indicating to Tikki that she still believed it to be her responsibility to find Chat Noir's Miraculous.

A knock on the door startled Marinette, and Tikki zipped back into her purse. “Who's there?”

“Sorry... It's Adrien. Nathalie is waiting outside in the car. Are you ready?”

“Ah, yes. I will be in a few minutes.” Marinette looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in her usual outfit, but she had yet to pull her wavy hair up into the usual pigtails.

“Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes then.” Marinette listened as Adrien made his way back downstairs.

Tikki came back out, holding two red ponytails in her tiny paws. “I think you might need these!”

Marinette shook her head in disagreement. “No, I think I'll leave it down. It's still wet from the shower. It'll look really weird if I put them up now.”

Tikki looked at her curiously. Marinette never wore her hair down... most of the time she even slept in her pigtails. Yet it seemed Marinette didn't want to see herself put together as she normally would be. It was as if she didn't care. Tikki started to grow a bit worried, but was unsure on how to voice this concern to Marinette.

After grabbing a few last minute items, Marinette turned to Tikki, “Come on, we should probably go. We have to speak to Master Fu after we're finished at Mr. Agreste's mansion.”

Tikki was hesitant, but she nodded in agreement. “It'll be okay Marinette. I'm sure Master Fu will help.” She flew into Marinette's purse and clipped it shut.

“I hope you're right, Tikki...” The young girl sighed, looking up at herself in the mirror one last time. She still looked a little tired, but overall, she figured she could be far worse.  _ “I guess it's time to go...” _

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_. . . _

 

__ “Nooroo, I need that ring!” Gabriel huffed, pacing around his lair. “It's a perfect opportunity! It's defenseless with no one out there to protect it.” His face conjured up an evil grin.

“Ah, yes, but Master... Won't Ladybug be looking for it too? Or what about Chat Noir?” Nooroo spoke softly, being carful not to upset Gabriel. His miraculous holder was always unpredictable.

“Ladybug seems to be missing from action! The Mayor has been requesting her to come forward all morning, and still no word from her yet! We'll know the moment someone finds that ring, and I know just how to take it away!”

“So wait... you're not going to look for the ring?” Nooroo looked at him, rather confused. What was he planning on this time?

“Of course not. Once someone else finds the ring and activates its powers, Paris will come to see a new hero. An inexperienced hero. They won't last a minute with one of my Akumas! _ ”  _ Gabriel laughed evilly, causing Nooroo to hang his head to the floor in a sad disappointment. “As soon as I have Adrien back home where he belongs, there will be nothing to hold me back!” He opened the locket, looking upon the picture of his wife. “Then maybe we can be happy again...”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**To Be Continued...**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

****A/N: This chapter was intense to write! I had a lot of fun though! That's to everyone that was followed, let kudos, and commented so far! You all have made me feel so happy! Oh! And HAPPY THANKSGIVING to everyone out there!** **

  
  
  



	6. Cold Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is a strange human.

**You're Lost, I'm Found.**

**Chapter Six: Cold Stare**

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

Marinette sat awkwardly next to Adrien in the back seat of his vehicle. It was weird go be going to his house. Especially being escorted the way they were. Yet, Marinette realized this was probably completely normal for Adrien.

For the majority of the car ride, Adrien stared out the window in an obvious deep thought. Marinette wondered what could be clouding his mind like that- but then again, he did say he had snuck out of the house last night. She hoped his father wouldn't be too hard on him for that.

In reality, Adrien was more concerned about how he would get out to look for his miraculous after he returned home. He knew his father would limit his freedom even more than it already was. He already was worried he'd lose being able to go to school again. Hopefully that wasn't the case. Adrien made the mistake of taking the book that held his father's "inspirations" and almost lost pubic school because of it. Adrien wasn't sure how many strikes he had left before his father wouldn't allow any more exceptions.

Adrien sighed though, realizing that he no longer had any power to control his life, he figured whatever was going to happen would and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. He then turned his attention to the very nervous looking girl sitting next to him. She had left her hair down- Something Adrien had never seen her do before. It framed her face gently, giving her a new look Adrien couldn't help but admire. "You should wear your hair down more often."

Marinette almost jumped out of her skin. She had been lost in thought a moment prior to Adrien's words. "O-oh! Uhh, T-Thank you Adrien! I usually don't wear it down cause it gets in my face while I'm working on my clothes or sketching a design..." She shyly admitted, looking to the floor. She was honestly glad her hair was down. It acted as a curtain to hide her burning red cheeks.

"Haha, yeah I can understand. I once joked with my father about letting my hair grow out. You could imagine how that went." Adrien sat forward, making a serious face, "You're a model Adrien. You must remain a perfect, clean look. Long hair suggests you are lazy and unprofessional."

Marinette giggled a little bit. "I don't know, I think you'd be cute with long hair."

Adrien felt his own face turn red at her statement.

"We're here." Nathalie announced as the car came to a hault.

Suddenly, Adrien's mood shifted to a that of distressed child. "Marinette, I want to apologize in advance. Just in case my father acts rude or says something mean. He, well, doesn't really have a filter at times."

Marinette blinked, a little confused by the apology. "It's okay Adrien. I'm sure it won't be that bad. Besides! I'm tougher than I look!"

Adrien smiled a little, but Marinette could tell he was not convinced. Getting out and walking around the car, Adrien opened the car door for Marinette before the two made their way into the Agreste family home.

Adrien could feel his heart beating against his chest. If not for his rib cage, he was convinced it would come out. His nerves were on edge, and he'd be lying if he'd say he wasn't scared of his father's words to come. He looked one last time to Marinette, his first real friend. She was a delicate looking flower, and after seeing her cry, Adrien knew she was going through a rough time. He wasn't going to let his father say anything hurtful to her. Not as long as he could help it.

With a deep breath, Adrien pulled open the oversized doors to his home.

* * *

 

* * *

 

. . .

 

Gabriel was standing on the first landing of the staircase, looking down with a glare as the doors crept open. It had been several hours of waiting, but it seemed his son had finally decided to return to the residence. He was angry, but he had managed to calm down a bit with all the extra time to think. Gabriel was by no means stupid, and he had quite a few questions for his son to answer... as well as questions for the pretty young lady Adrien had brought with him.

As they entered, Marinette looked around like a scared kitten at the vast mansion around her. She had been in here before, of course, but something seemed different this time. It seemed to be empty...like something was missing.

Adrien, however, kept his eyes on his father.

The fashion designer kept his focus on Marinette, studying her behavior like a predator getting ready to pounce on it's prey.

Adrien could almost feel himself grind his teeth in anger. "Father?"

Gabriel's greys flew to Adrien in an instant. "Ah. Adrien, so glad to see you return home." He paused slightly. "It's funny how you were never given permission to leave the house last night."

The coldness in his father's voice sent a chill threw Adrien. "I know, father...I'm sorr-"

"Though, I was informed you saved this young woman's life?"

At this time, Marinette's gorgeous bluebell eyes met the cold stare of himself. It sent a wave of exhilaration through her, but she did not understand why. It was a feeling she had felt before, but she could not place with whom... Is this was the Gabriel Agreste was like towards Adrien?

"I did...She was collapsed on the street and I took her home." Adrien replied to his father, never taking his gaze off of him. "I can't just leave someone there like that...Especially not someone I care about. Marinette is a really great friend, and I could never leave her in such a state. Can't you see that father?"

"I never said you were wrong for helping her Adrien."

The blonde found himself caught on his words. He was shocked that his father didn't argue with him for rescuing his friend. He assumed he'd be furious...

"While you and me will discuss some kind of punishment for sneaking out last night, I am proud of you for helping -Cheng out after the attack." Gabriel looked over to Marinette once again. "Tell me though, what were you doing out so late after the attack? Surely Ladybugs power released you from Shadow Wielder's control with everyone else?"

Marinette hesitated. She couldn't tell him the truth. _'Oh, I just passed out from exhaustion after fighting Hawkmoths most recent Akuma! It's no big deal!'_ Yeah, that wasn't going to work. She'd have to come up with something at least a little more believable than that. "O-oh, well you see Mr. Agreste, sir, I um, I was on my way back home after the attack, but I was so tired and dizzy from being overshadowed, I ended up tripping over my own two feet and- and, yeah...I'm a really clumsy person..." Marinette slumped over with a groan, hanging her hands to the floor as her hair covered her face.

"Hm." Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the girls theatrics. "Seems it was a good thing my son found you then."

Adrien had to admit Marinette was clumsy, but he really didn't buy her act. It was probably a good thing his father did though. The teen couldn't imagine what his father would do if he thought she was lying. If he believed her, that is. Honestly Adrien was no master at reading his father's body language. He wasn't even sure his mother had mastered that art yet.

Marinette looked up at him shyly, a slight grin on her face.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow to this, but said nothing. "Thank you for your time then Ms. Dupain-Cheng. You should go home now and rest up." The man turned his back to the teens to walk away, but stopped as his son spoke up from his silence.

"But Father- Why make her come all the way out here just for that question?" Adrien looked at the back of his father, hoping he'd explain himself. He wasn't the kind to care about others well being, and Adrien knew there had to be some kind of motive to him bringing Marinette to the house.

Gabriel, however, looked over his shoulder, peeking back at his son with a cold glare. "I have my reasons Adrien. They're none of your concern." He moved his sight to his assistant. "Nathalie, please escort my son to his room. He's most certainly had enough fun for today."

Adrien could feel his blood boiling as Nathalie approached him calmly, directing him towards his room. The teen looked back to Marinette, whose eyes filled with something Adrien couldn't place. Was it worry? No… not quiet. It almost looked like she was sad to see him leave...

"Do you need a ride home Ms. Marinette?"

Mari snapped out of her trance and looked to the famous fashion designer. He was now looking at her with an almost warm smile. Now that Adrien was gone, it was almost like his whole demeanor shifted.

"Uhh! N-no sir! I actually have to stop somewhere on my way home. Thank you so much for the offer though!" Marinette bowed slightly, "And thank you so much for having me in your beautiful home as well!"

Gabriel nodded to her, "You're welcome. You have the mind of a fashion designer. I've seen your work before. The hat you designed for Adrien's photo shoot was very creative."

"You really think so?" Marinette felt like she was dreaming. Did Gabriel Agreste just say that to her? "I-I mean! I've had a lot of people tell me I have a creative eye…" she laughed nervously, studying the floor.

"Hm, I bet you do, young lady." Gabriel looked to the picture of his wife on the wall. "You remind me very much so of my wife." He turned once again to Marinette. "Tell me this." He paused slightly, looking into Marinette's curious blues. "What is you aspire to do with your life after school?"

Marinette took a moment, finding the air to breath. Her own role model was asking her what she wanted to do when she grew up? "Oh uh, actually sir, I wanted to be a fashion designer myself! You're a really big inspiration to me." She shyly tucked her hair behind her ear as she spoke to him, his eyes watching her every move.

Gabriel smiled slightly, nodding to her approvingly. "Well, keep up the good work. Maybe someday I'll have you as my intern." With that, he turned his back to her, walking up the stairs. "Stay rested, Ms. Dupain-Cheng."

* * *

 

* * *

 

. . .

Nooroo had listened to Gabriel's conversation with the young girl with utmost confusion. Even Nooroo didn't understand why his master was so interested in this girl. When his son spoke out as to why Marinette's presence had been requested, Gabriel's body had tensed, making the Kwami believe that he did have at least _some_ kind of motive to talking to the girl.

Nooroo realized that, if Gabriel did have a reason, he'd hear about as soon as his miraculous holder found the time to return to his lair...

It was a conversation Nooroo found himself almost scared of.

As soon as Gabriel had finished with Marinette, Nooroo felt it. He felt Gabriel's low laugh. He didn't have to see his face to picture the maniacal grin that was surely plastered on his master's face.

" _Oh God, what is he planning now...?_

* * *

 

* * *

 

. . .

 

Adrien practically threw himself back onto his bed with a frustrated huff. Why was his father so cold and distant? He didn't understand. Perhaps Ladybug was right, maybe he was Hawkmoth. Adrien

completely understood why Ladybug would have thought such a thing. He'd believed it himself if he hadn't of seen his father get Akumatized into the Collector.

Plagg had waited for things to settle down before he zipped out of his hiding place. "Geez kid, your dad is one heck of a bipolar character."

"You're telling me..." Adrien sat up, dangling his feet off the side of his mattress. "I just can't figure out a logical reason behind why father wanted to talk to Marinette. It's not like he asked any important questions or anything... It was just so unlike him."

"Maybe he just wanted to make sure you weren't lying?" Plagg suggested, planting himself on Adrien's nightstand. "You did, in his eyes anyways, sneak out."

"Hm. I suppose. But- UGH. He would've just told her that!" Adrien threw himself backward onto his bed in a dramatic distress. "Nothing is making any sense!"

Plagg flew up above Adrien, looking down at the boy with a smirk. "Kid, I think my dramatic tendencies might be rubbing off on you."

Adrien curled his lip in disgust, "Oh, _Joy._ " Allowing a sigh to escape his lips, Adrien let his eyes close. "Plagg. I feel like I'm losing everything... I've already lost my freedom as Chat Noir, and...I don't know how long I'll have you around. I'm grateful for every moment you're here to complain about how I don't feed you enough."

Plagg had to admit that Adrien wasn't really being too over dramatic for his situation. The black Kwami was forcing back his own emotions in the current events to try and make his chosen feel better. There was no hiding it though. Time was growing short. Now it seemed their only hope to stay together would be Ladybug or the Guardian locating his miraculous stone. Plagg almost felt himself shudder and the mention of the last Guardian. That man has caused enough trouble... and yet, he had to blindly trust him.

Plagg let out a soft sigh, floating down to Adrien and cuddling up underneath his warm palm in an attempt to provide some sort of comfort. Or perhaps he was just trying to comfort himself? He wasn't entirely sure. The god of destruction was never really gifted in the areas of giving or receiving love... "I shall continue to complain then, just for you."

Adrien let out a soft laugh, a sad smile on his face as he held back the rain that threatened to release from his eyes.

This was going to be a long night...

* * *

 

* * *

 

**To Be Continued...**

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for sticking with me guys! Comment and tell me how you all liked this chapter! I'll be sure to get back with you! See you guys again next week!


	7. Sticks and Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette need to keep her cool and Adrien needs alot of love.

**You're Lost, I'm Found.**

**Chapter Seven: Sticks and Stones**

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette walked down the street, her eyes seemed permanently locked onto the pavement in front of her. This was the first time since she had woke up that she was left to her own thoughts. Her very, very,  **very** painful thoughts.

Even after spending the whole day with Adrien, it only managed to distract her mind temporary while they were together.

Now she felt nothing but heartache.

Chat Noir kept flashing into her mind. She saw him on the side of the street, in the alleyways, sometimes she thought she saw him right in front of her. That's when she realized her mind was just playing dirty tricks on her.

She felt like she couldn't get away from him. But-

Did she want to truly get away? To forget about him?

Marinette shook her head clear of it. Tikki told her she needed to talk to Master Fu as soon as they left Adrien's, and that's what she was going to do. Perhaps she'd have more answers after she talked to him. He did give both Chat Noir and herself the miraculous stones to begin with. Maybe he'd know if Chat was still alive after his accident? 

“Do you remember the way Marinette?” Tikki questioned, popping her tiny red head out of Marinette’s small purse. 

“Yeah of course! It's a little hard to forget where the only person in Paris who knows your identity lives…” 

Of course, she never really had thought that he wouldn't be home. 

Marinette stood there in a flabbergasted shock. Taped on the door to the small healers and massage shop was a printed note:

 

* * *

 

 

_ “Dear Loyal Customers _ , 

 

_ It seems one of my family members has grown ill back in my hometown in China. Due to the circumstances, I must attend to this with urgency. I will contact all of you once I return. Thank you all for you kindness and understanding.  _

 

_ -Master Fu” _

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh no Tikki...this. This is really bad!!” Marinette felt her heart shriveling with pain as she realized just how awful this truly was. She wouldn't be able to get her answer to Chat Noir’s survival! She couldn't ask for Master Fu’s advice… She couldn't even ask for the simple help of looking for Chat Noir’s ring! She didn't even know what it looked like before its power was activated. Was it green? Blue? Gold? She had no idea what that ring would even look like… And knowing her luck, she doubted she ever would. 

“Calm down Marinette! I'm sure Master Fu had a good reason for going back to China! Last time he went he was recovering information from the last Guardian temple!” 

Marinette looked down at her Kwami curiously. “You mean… he doesn't really have a sick family member?” 

Tikki shook her head, “No. That's just a cover for him. Master fu has no family. He outlived them all.” 

Marinette frowned, feeling bad for the old master. He had outlived them all, he had no family… how old was he really? And was he lonely? All of these ideas came rushing into Mari’s head at the speed of light. However, upon taking a deep breath, Marinette attempted to clear her mind. None of these worries were going to solve her current predicament. She was going to have to make her own calls this time. 

“Marinette, We need to get going.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry Tikki. We’ll figure this out…” She said with a heavy sigh as she turned away from the little shop. “There is quite a lot we have to take care of.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

. . .

 

Nooroo watched from across Gabriel’s desk as he scribbled out some notes. The man had been working non-stop ever since that Marinette girl had come to visit with Adrien. He was scared to ask what his master was plotting, but as the kwami had found out before, Gabriel only told him what he wanted him to know. 

Finally, Gabriel threw down his pen and let out a soft chuckle. “It makes so much since Nooroo. How could I not see it before?” 

“What is it Master?” Nooroo hid his fear.

“It’s still only a theory, but that Marinette girl… She’s different. I’ve never been able to tap into her negative emotions. The girl was the one who returned the spellbook.  She’s creative, and very talented...Polite and kind even.” Gabriel turned and smirked at his source of power. “Not to mention her uncanny resemblance…”

“Uh, Master? I’m not sure I’m following…” Nooroo lied. He could feel what was coming from the bottom of his being, and he hated it.

"I think Ms. Dupain-Cheng just might be our Ladybug!” Gabriels smile grew. “It’s the first real lead I’ve ever gotten. It is true when I say it’s only a theory and I could be wrong. I suspected that Adrien might have possessed the Ring of the Black Cat, but obviously not. Shadow Wielder took care of that pest.” Nooroo felt sick. “Ms.Cheng though, her creativity is high and she is a fast thinker. Both are perfect qualities of Ladybug.”

Nooroo already knew it was her. He also knew Adrien was the now former holder of the Black Cat Miraculous. Plagg and Tikki used their magic as a shield for them so Nooroo could not pick up on their negative emotions. Hawkmoth had tried in the past, but it never worked. The kwami just told him that their emotions just must not have been strong enough. Nooroo was always grateful for that. He may be forced to serve him, but he wasn’t about to let Gabriel in on his discoveries. “How do you plan on confirming this idea, though?”

“Funny you should ask Nooroo,” Gabriel turned and stared up at the picture of his wife. “Do you remember when I mentioned that internship?”

If Nooroo hadn’t already felt sick, he sure did now. “You plan on bringing her here?” 

“Until I can have more solid evidence on her identity, then yes. I’ll be mailing her an internship offer. Just a few hours after school a few times a week. Just until I know. Even if I am wrong, the girl does seem to have a gifted talent.”

Nooroo nodded to him. “I’ll be here to help you as always, Master.” The kwami let his eyes shut.  _ ‘but only because I have no choice…’ _

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

. . .  


 

“It’s so weird of her not to have come forward yet…” Tom said to Sabine as Marinette entered the bakery. 

“I know, Ladybug is usually so prompt at public appearances…” 

Marinette stopped at the kitchen doorway and looked in as her parents discussed. “Uh, I’m home. Did I miss something?”

“Welcome back Sweetie,” Tom offered her a grin, but it dissipated as he answered her question. “Mayor Bourgeois has been calling out to Ladybug all day to answer some questions about last nights Akuma attack.”

“Yes, and, where she hasn’t stepped forth yet, people are expecting the worst.” Sabine finished for him. “They already suspect the Chat Noir died in the battle…Ladybugs silence just proves the idea true…”

" Ah, I-I see…” Marinette lowered her gaze to the floor. She had completely forgotten that the Mayor had asked for her appearance! Though, she didn’t have anything to tell them… She had no idea on Chat Noir’s well being. She couldn’t make his missing miraculous a public discussion. While the extra help would be ideal, too many bad people could destroy Paris with such a catastrophic power. “Well, I, Um. I think I’m going to go get some rest! I’ve had a long night...I really hope Ladybug shows up and brings us some news!” 

“Okay? You rest well. We hope so too.”

Marinette rushed to her room and opened her bag to allow Tikki to zip out. “Oh god! Tikki! Paris has been asking for answers from Ladybug all day and I let them down! What am I supposed to do?!”

“Shh! Calm down Marinette! It’s okay! There’s still time!”

“But what do I tell them Tikki? I don’t know anything…” 

The red kwami looked at her sadly with her understanding blue hues. She hated to do this, but it seemed it was the only thing she could think to do for now. “You tell them you’re unsure. Tell them what you know, but also tell them you’re unsure of Chat Noir’s status. And, I know you don’t want to do this, but…”

Marinette looked at Tikki, worry in her eyes. “But what?”

Tikki looked at her, connecting with the pain that burned within her chosen. “You need to tell them you fear the worst. You need to tell them you believe Chat Noir is gone.”

“What? But! I-I don’t believe that! I-I can’t believe that…” Marinette sank down into her desk chair, dread swallowing up her very being like a cloud of dark smoke threatening to smother her very lifeforce. “I can’t lie to Paris like that…” 

“I know Marinette...but if they don’t believe he’s gone, people may start trying to find him or figure out his identity. If he is still alive, it could cause him serious problems!” 

Marinette stared blankly at her kwami, her emotions screaming at her. It didn’t feel right...but Tikki made a valid point. She didn’t want the people of Paris to start digging into her partners life. Even if he was gone, his family didn’t need the media asking questions. “I-I...I guess you’re right. Let’s not keep Paris waiting any longer.” Marinette stood up from her chair and took in a deep breath. This was not going to be easy… “Tikki, Transform me!”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

. . .

Adrien was still on his bed, surrounded in a cold shadow of sorrow. His clocks ticking grew louder and louder with every passing second. It was just a constant reminder of his short window left with his beloved kwami. 

Upon raising his head, the blonde could still see Plagg’s small body rise and fall over and over again as he laid curled up next to Adrien’s hand. The teen was relieved to still have his company. It was honestly amazing, considering they were approaching almost a whole day since the rings disappearance. 

Adrien looked at his phone, taking note of the time. Marinette had probably been gone for about an hour or two. He hoped his father hadn’t said anything mean to her. He thought about maybe texting her about it later, but he didn’t want to seem weird about it. Besides, it seemed that Marinette had a rough enough day. He could just ask her at school tomorrow.

Upon setting his phone down, he realized he never checked to see if Ladybug ever answered the Mayor’s call for her appearance. 

Carefully moving his hand so that he didn't disturb the sleeping kwami, Adrien got up from his horizontal position on the bed. It was still early evening, the sun had just started to set. The blonde figured that if Ladybug was going to make an appearance today, it would be around this time. Right about the time the duo would normally patrol…

...what if he never got to patrol with his lady ever again... ?

Adrien quickly swallowed the thought, shaking his head clear and picking up his television remote. He had the Paris News Station channels number permanently planted in his mind. He usually kept his TV on that channel in case of an Akuma report. 

The Mayor came on screen. He was still calling out to Ladybug, asking for words on the hero's status. “So she still hasn't come forth…” Adrien mumbled to himself, sighing a bit. 

He wondered if she was grieving, or if she was on a search for the ring. Maybe she was looking for him? He wanted to believe she wouldn't give up hope. She was his only chance at getting his powers back… she was the only chance he'd get his freedom back. 

Suddenly, yells and calls came from the TV set, catching Adrien attention once more.  _ ‘What's going on now??’ _ The cameraman swung the view across the way to show Ladybug standing on a tall building. She stood strong, but something was off. Her face was not the usual bright, happy Ladybug Adrien had come to love. No, it was completely unreadable. Adrien wanted to call it a serious face, but, that would be something. It was as if she was purposely hiding her emotion from the People. She didn't want them to see their hero hurting… She also had her hair down, which Adrien raised an eyebrow too as it gorgeously blew in the wind. This seems so familiar, but… he couldn't place why. 

Ladybug jumped straight down from her position, landing firmly on the ground down below her. The crowd parted ways as she walked down the center, towards the Mayor’s podium. Adrien held his breath at the lifelessness in her eyes. Her fists we clenched shut as the swayed at her side. The microphone picked up the whispers of the people around. 

_ “Where is Chat Noir?”  _

_ “Why is she all alone?”  _

_ “Since when does Ladybug let her hair down like that?”  _

Adrien clenched his teeth. The people were getting on his nerves. These questions could be answered in a few moments. “Please...quit harassing her!” 

Ladybug didn't seemed phased. She kept her eyes forwards, focusing on reaching her destination. 

It had felt like ages, but the Paris heroine finally reached the podium. Mayor Bourgeois nodded to her as a thanks for coming. Ladybug did not respond to his words. Instead, she just turned to face all of the Parisians in front of her in the courtyard as she stepped up to the podium. 

The crowd went completely silent. 

Even Adrien held his breath, feeling his muscles tense as the ringing of his own heartbeat echoed in his ears.  _ This is it.  _

“People of Paris…” Ladybug spoke into the microphone, a heavy breath following. “I've come forward tonight to answer your questions and enlighten you on the situation at hand. I apologize for keeping you all waiting...but this is a matter that has even affected my personal life.” 

Nobody moved, some didn't even breath. 

The air was that heavy. 

Ladybug had shown up  **_alone._ **

She just claimed this affected her personal life. 

This was no longer joke. 

This. This was real. This was serious. 

“Shadow Wielder was the strongest Akuma we have yet to face. He was relentless, and he stopped at nothing to gain control. Hawkmoth found himself someone with a real chip on his shoulder. We all have them, I have before. Unfortunately, that makes us susceptible to the control of an Akuma. These Akumas change their host. They manipulate their being and disconnect any emotions that would normally rationalize things in a normal circumstance. It can turn the kindest and most  gentle person into a hostile, cold blooded killer who has no hesitation in destroying a life. I found that out last night… when I lost my partner, Chat Noir.” 

Adrien dropped the remote, his eyes widening and his jaw dropped. “No...no no  **_no._ ** ” He was pretty sure his heart had just stopped beating. “She...she really thinks...she thinks… I'm gone…?” it was confirmed now. Not just to him, but to all of Paris. If Ladybug believed him to be gone… then was there any hope left for him?

“There was no evidence of his death…” Ladybug continued. “But though I am unsure of how, I know the powers of the dark magic the Akumas have. It would be enough to steal a life. Even that of a miraculous holder…” 

Adrien felt the tears pooling in his eyes. He reached his hand out and touched the portion of the screen portraying his lady's soft features. She was still so serious, but he knew her. He could see the pain in those eyes. He knew as soon as she got back to her civilian form, she would let those dams break and the river would flow down her cheeks. If Adrien had one wish, he would ask to be there to comfort her… to let her know he was at least alive. 

Though one thing was evident to Adrien. She never once mentioned his missing miraculous. 

Perhaps that was a safety thing, but maybe, just maybe, it meant she hadn't quit looking for it yet. 

“I am still here to protect Paris for as long as I can. I will keep fighting for every single last one of you. I won't stop. I  _ can't  _ stop. It will be hard without my partner. He saved me more than not. A lot of times, I may not have been able to succeed without him. People of Paris, please, don't forget him or all he has done. I may still be here now, but I would not have made it this far without him by my side. He was my partner, someone I could trust with my life. I-I…” Ladybug loomed to the ground, biting her lip. Adrien could have sworn her saw a small tear in the corner of her blue bell eyes. “I loved him.” 

Time stood still to Adrien. 

_ She...she had loved him? Ladybug had loved him… _

All this time, and she had never once told him. Adrien looked at his open palms before closing them tightly. It was his fault… letting himself lose his miraculous like that… letting his lady down. What kind of partner what he really?

Ladybug sucked in a breath, looking one last time to her audience. “That's all I have to say. I'm sorry I couldn't offer more information. My regards to Chat Noir’s family… I wish I could tell you who he was, but even us miraculous holders must keep it a secret from ourselves. It's to protect ourselves and the ones we love... “ Ladybug pulled out her yoyo and swung it out to a nearby building. “Not to worry though, I'm still around. I'll fight for you guys till the end. I'll defeat Hawkmoth. That's a promise.” 

People called out to her as she swung away. There were still more questions that even Adrien wanted answers too, but the teen understood why she dismissed herself like that. She was starting to lose herself in her emotions. She didn't want to cry, not like that. Paris had always been supportive, but they were still hero's. It was nothing when you were personally upset… you're always expected to remain strong. If you weren't, then what kind of heroine were you really? 

Adrien couldn't do it anymore. He shut off the TV and returned back to his bed. He looked at Plagg, whom had his back turned to him. 

Adrien just assumed he was asleep and curled up beside the small black creature, placing his warm palm besides him once again. 

In reality, Plagg’s eyes were open. He had heard everything… and his heart ached for his chosen. Without making it obvious, Plagg snuggled up to Adrien hand, showing him some affection. 

Adrien hummed a bit, letting his eyes close. All he wanted was to sleep and wake up from this nightmare… 

This nightmare that was sadly his reality.

 

* * *

* * *

 

. . .

Plagg looked down at his chosen as he slept. This was the most peaceful he had seen Adrien after all that had happened. The kwami was truly happy to see him sleep. The kid really needed it after the all of these events. 

Sadly, Plagg had something he had to take care of. 

The black Kwami turned and looked back at the full moon that shone brightly through the window, bright stars twinkling beside it. 

He hated to do This, but there seemed to be no choice. 

Plagg flew over, using the crank to crack the window before he slipped out into the cool night. 

Leaving Adrien completely alone in his bedroom.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_To Be Continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. So, I finally managed to get this chapter put together! Now that the holidays are over, I'll be going back to my once a week schedule like before! I'm so sorry for making you all wait this long, but I did make you guys an artwork to go along with this!
> 
>  
> 
> Link: 
> 
> http://nekozuki2016.tumblr.com/post/169865094981/i-drew-a-scene-from-youre-lost-im-found
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Please comment and let me know how you liked it :)


	8. Undying Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Adrien. Plagg, come on buddy. Get your crap together.

**You're Lost, I'm Found.**

**Chapter Eight: Undying Loyalty**

* * *

 

* * *

 

  
The air seemed different tonight. Paris was heavy with grief.

Ladybug had finally made her statement, and it left the citizens baffled. Was she being serious about it all? Had Paris truly lost one of their Guardians? 

Many residents of the city chose to light candles and set lanterns out into the sky in remembrance of their fallen hero. Others chose to stay home and remember all Chat Noir had done for them. He had saved many lives alongside Ladybug. 

Things hadn't died down until the past hour, when the people finally let the night settle into a dead silence. 

Tikki watched the flame of Marinette's green candle dance as she laid on her chosen's desk. The kwami had watched as Marinette got home and cried after her speech to Paris. Perhaps her saying it out loud made reality hit her like a ton of bricks: Chat Noir may truly be gone. 

Marinette had decided to burn a candle in his honor, laying a rose down next to it as a sign of their lost love. A love Marinette never let spark between them because she took it for granted. 

Tikki sympathized with her, but she could not comfort her. Not until she knew more. 

After hours of waiting, Marinette had finally fallen asleep, leaving Tikki to the quiet of the night. Now she just had to wait.

Wait for the tiny knock that came from the small window in Marinette's room. 

Tikki zipped up from her spot and rushed to the glass, cracking it slightly to let the creature making the noise slip inside. 

She shut the window gently and turned to face her yang. Her blues met with his bright greens, her heart softening at his gaze. Time stopped for the two kwami's, nothing else mattered. Tikki smiled sadly at him. “It's been awhile, Plagg.” 

Suddenly, small tears welled up in the corners of Plaggs eyes. “Tikki, I-I….” He shot forward, embracing her in a tight hug. 

Tikki’s eyes widened at the sudden embrace. 

“I-I'm going to lose him Tikki! This is my fault… I should be able to find my miraculous stone!” His hug tightened around Tikki, desperate for some comfort. 

“It's not your fault Plagg.” Tikki put her paws around him, returning the embrace. Her other half was always so distant. Sometimes even with her. To see him in this state was rather alarming… it became obvious to Tikki that Plagg had been keeping his emotions pent up inside of him ever since the incident with Shadow Wielder. “So Adrien...is okay after all?” 

Plagg let his grip go, floating away from Tikki and nodding to her. “I managed to gather enough strength to protect him from that dark magic.. “ His gaze was locked on the floor, now burning with a new flame of anger. “It’s now apparent that whoever Hawkmoth is, he is willing to kill to get what he desires…” 

Tikki nodded in agreement, her own gaze falling to the floor. “I'm glad you were able to protect him. I was worried, considering you were weak after using cataclysm...I thought we might have really lost Adrien...and then when he rescued Marinette...I thought I might have lost you.”

“It wasn't easy Tikki, but he's a good kid. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least try to protect his life…” Plagg smiled softly at her care and compassion. “And come on Tikki...I'm stronger than I may look.”

Tikki nodded in agreement. “I'll need to tell Marinette to be more careful around his Akumas…” 

“Yeah, for sure.” 

Tikki looked back at Plagg now, worry in her eyes. “Wait, Plagg… you said you couldn't find your miraculous stone?” 

Plagg shifted his eyes, unsure of how to answer. “It’s...complicated. I can tell it's fine, but it's location is hazy. It's like my connection with it is being washed out by something.” 

“That doesn't make any sense…” Tikki looked baffled, placing her tiny paw on her chin as she thought. “You should be able to locate it… I tied them to us to ensure they were always safe. It's part of us Plagg. Our souls are part of it so… if it gets destroyed…” 

“I know, I know!” Plagg huffed, whipping away what was left of his tears. “Why do you think I'm here?” 

“Well there is a number of reasons, I'm sure.” 

Plagg looked at Tikki, a deep sense of desperation in his green hues. “Please tell me you can locate it… tell me you have a back up plan this time?”

Tikki froze, processing his words. 

Plagg continued to look at her with nothing but a desperate look in his eyes. However, he knew deep down inside what she was about to tell him. He dreaded it with his entire existence. 

“Plagg, there's no way for me to track it… I only created them. If I could track all of the miraculous stones besides my own, don't you think I would have told Marinette where Hawkmoth is?”

“Well I wasn't sure, maybe it was something super confidential!” Plagg hissed at her before turning away. He seemed angry, but Tikki could see the bubbling frustration inside him. “...there is no way you could forge another stone, is there?” 

Tikki shook her head sadly, “No...not without your old miraculous to morph it into…” 

Plagg let out a defeated sigh, letting his head hang. “I-I m scared Tikki…” 

“Of being taken by a dark force or…?” Tikki cocked her head curiously. 

“Of losing my chosen…” 

Tikkis eyes widened. She hasn't heard Plagg show affection towards his chosen since his very first miraculous holder. “You're afraid you might lose him like you lost Mei, aren't you?” 

Plagg stiffened at the mention of her name. He had only told Tikki of his feelings back then...of how losing Mei tore apart the very fabric of his existence...

 

_ “Why Tikki! We trusted these humans. They betrayed us! And then they turned on Mei after she saved them all…”  _

 

_ “You know why they did it Plagg… everything comes with a cost.” _

 

_ “Wasn't losing Soora enough?! They used me! My power! They turned her to dust while wielding my abilities! The blood, no.  _ **_Her_ ** _ blood is on  _ **_my hands._ ** _ ” _

 

“That kid would give his life trying to find me again if he lost me...and I'm terrified it'll end in his destruction…just like everyone who comes in contact with me…” Plagg turned back to face his other half. “It doesn't matter who finds my ring… Adrien won't give up.” 

“Hm.. well. Perhaps we should do something about it then.” Tikki hummed a bit at her thoughts. “Marinette and I went to see Master Fu today, but he wasn't there. He's off on another mission in China. So I'm left to make my own decisions. It's been centuries since I've had to say that…” 

“Well what exactly are you thinking?” 

“Perhaps it's time we let our chosen's know one another's identities.” 

Plaggs eyes widened in shock a bit. Tikki never suggested that sort of thing! She was always one for a big reveal, or letting the chosen's figure it out on their own. She got a giggly when she knew they were in love… Marinette and Adrien’s case was rather different for sure, considering usually Ladybug and Chat Noir would fall for one another in costume. In their case, one loved the other as a masked hero and the other loves their civilian self. It was literally So, so ….  _ Annoying.  _

Or perhaps that's was just Plagg. Tikki, on the other hand, loved it. She couldn't wait for the day they realized how simple their complicated crushes really were. 

Yet, here that little ball of excitement was, proposing they tell their chosen's the biggest secret they've kept from them: their identities. 

“Tikki… are you sure about that?” 

“Well, no…” The red kwami let her gaze drop to her tiny paws. “I don't want them to find out like this, but I also didn't want Chat Noir to lose his miraculous. Circumstances change, so we must adapt.” 

Plagg took in a breath, exhaling it softly as he took in what she was saying. 

“I can't tell Marinette though. She'll never believe me now… she wholeheartedly thinks Chat Noir is gone. Plus, I'm the one who made her believe that…” 

“WHAT?!” Plaggs greens flashed at her, frustration reflecting off of them. “Why would you do that if you didn't know!!” 

“I didn't want to give Marinette false hope! I knew Adrien was okay, but I really needed to talk to you before I could confirm anything…” Tikki felt like she was choking. “This isn't a good situation for me either… We're not safe. I can feel it… I feel like something awful is going to happen…” 

Plagg blinked, cocking his head to the side curiously. He didn't understand what she meant...but he was unsure he wanted to know. Instead, he pulled Tikki into a tight, comforting hug. “I'll do as much as I can to protect you and Ladybug… I'll try with every ounce of my being.” 

Plagg lead Tikki behind a few books on Marinette’s shelf and made a small bed out of some soft tissues. Together they curled up and made themselves comfortable. 

“I'll tell Adrien who Ladybug is after school tomorrow...that way he can confront Marinette about his miraculous and then we'll go from there. Okay? Do you don't have to say anything to Marinette.” Plagg snuggled up to her, realizing just how tired his journey had made him. 

Tikki paused, unsure at first, but she nodded slightly in agreement. “...okay…”

* * *

 

* * *

 

. . .

 

_ “Come on! This way Chatton!” Ladybug called as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. “Since it's been so quiet this week, I've got something special planned!”  _

_ Chat smiled softly as he followed his lovely lady. He admired her smile, and loved her kind heart. “Haha okay okay! I’m following!”  It really had been a quiet week… even his house was quieter than usual. Nathalie even cleared his schedule to let him rest. After all, his dad was off at a fashion show.  _

_ Ladybug turned the corner and swung herself behind a chimney.  _

_ Chat wasted no time to follow and landed heavy on the rooftop. “huh?”  _

_ “Surprise!!” Ladybug held out her arms, jestering to the small array of pasties and sandwiches she had prepared for the day. “Happy one year anniversary Chat Noir!” _

_ Chat’s heart swelled as a warm smile spread across his face. “I thought I was the only one who remembered, M’lady.” _

_ “How could I forget? It's the day we became a team!” Ladybug said with a giggle.  _

_ "Mhmm, I thought you were really falling for me that day!” Chat teased, referring to how they ‘bumped’ into one another. _

_ “Right, haha. Only in your dreams you silly kitty.” Ladybug walked over to her small array of food and sat down. “Come on! Let's dig in!” _

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

_. . . _

 

_ Ladybug and Chat Noir stared up at the stars as they wrinkled brightly in the night sky. Smiles laid on their faces after a hard day of successful hero duties.  _

_ "You know, you make one PURRfect partner, Chat Noir…” Ladybug told him, a soft glance in his direction.  _

_ “M’lady! Did you just use a pun on me?” Chat’s grin grew. “I thought you hated puns?”  _

_ “There's a time and place for them…” She looked down the the streets below them, her gaze softening. “I will say though, your puns do make the fights a bit, fun…”  _

_ Chat felt his heart swell. “Well, I never thought I'd hear you say that.”  _

_ “Don't make me regret saying it!” Ladybug giggled a but. “I’m just so glad that you're my partner. I never want that to change. Let's stay together. Always.” _

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

_. . . _

_ “You promised, Chat. You promise you'd always be here…” Ladybug sniffled through her sobs as she yelled to the sky. “I won't forgive you!!”  _

_ “Ladybug! I'm right here!!” Adrien called to her, appearing to stand only a few feet from her.  _

_ She turned and looked to him, but she almost seemed to be looking past him as she cried.  _

_ “I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere…”  Adrien opened his arms to embrace her, but he fell right through her, like she was a hologram.  _

_ No… _

_ Like HE was the hologram.  _

_ His head began to spin, feeling his stomach cramp into several hard knots. What this his reality? Was this what he had to look forward too?  _

_ Suddenly he found himself falling down.  _

_ Off the Eiffel Tower.  _

_ Down to the streets below.  _

_ But he was not scared.  _

_ Adrien simply accepted his fate.  _

_ For he knew deep down inside, no one could stop gravity.  _

_ No one could stop the inevitable. _

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

_. . . _

 

Adrien jolted up into a sitting position on his bed. His breathing was heavy and his face was pale. His clothing clung to his skin in a cold sweat. 

The blonde swallowed. Was that how his night's would go on? In endless nightmaric memories of protecting Paris? 

He was in a mix of fear and sadness as he threw off his blanket and hung his feet off the side of his bed. His mind reeling as the scenes replayed over and over in his mind. That dream felt so real… 

A knock on his door caused the teen to jump, looking up from his thoughts as it cracked open. 

“Adrien? Oh good. You are awake.” Nathalie said, her clipboard at her side. “It's time to get ready for scho-” she stopped mid-sentence, looking over his appearance. “Ah, Are you alright?” 

“Who? Me?” Adrien looked down at his still soaked clothes and pale skin. He probably looked sickly. He had completely forgotten that Nathalie would be coming in to do her normal morning rundown for the daily schedule. However Adrien laughed lightly as he returned his gaze to her. “Y-yeah I'm fine. I just had a… well. A nightmare. It happens to everyone, right? I'm just glad I'm awake now.” If only that were true. 

Though not convinced, Nathalie dropped the subject and moved on with her announcements. “Besides school, it appears you only have an hour photoshoot at the park tonight. So today shouldn't be to hard on you.” 

Adrien nodded, standing up and walking towards his bathroom. “Thank you Nathalie. I'll be ready for school in about 15 minutes.” 

Once Nathalie was gone, Adrien let out a heavy sigh. “Well, I guess it's good I don't have a lot to do tonight. Maybe I can sneak out and try to find my ring again. What do you think, Plagg?” '

No answer. 

Adrien felt his muscles tense. He turned around and looked at his unmade bed. “Plagg? This isn't a time for funny pranks.” walking back over to his bed, he removed the blankets to reveal nothing but his dirty sheets. 

The blonde felt his heart pounding against his chest.

_ No...no no no  _ **_NO._ **

“Plagg,  _ please. _ ” Adrien called out desperately, careful not to be too loud so Nathalie or his father did not hear his desperate pleas. “I've got too much Camembert in my room for you. I'm not going to eat it! If you leave now, who will?” 

He checked under the bed, sofa, in the trash cans… he even checked to make sure the Kwami hadn't decided to start drinking the toilet water in the bathroom. Alas, there were no traces of his kwami. He had vanished. 

Adrien felt defeated… he had lost everything. His ring, his freedom, and now his Kwami… 

The teen got dressed, not bothering with his hair. He knew they would fix it at the photo shoot later anyways. Grabbing his bag, he glanced back at his empty room. It had never seemed to empty before… 

Nathalie opened the door, “Are you ready Adrien?” 

He did not reply. He only simply followed her to the car. He wasn't sure he'd be able to choke out a word today without threatening tears. 

First it was his mother… 

Then his father, for he seemed so distant it was like he was gone… 

...and now Plagg. The last creature alive that still cared for him, was taken away from him like dust in the win 

Adrien questioned if anyone would even care if he was gone at this point too… 

_ “You matter to Me, Chatton…”  _

No. She would care...she does care! And so long as she did, Adrien swore he would never give up. Not on himself, and not on her. 

He looked out the window as they approached the school building, his face still pale, but a small smile was on his face. Even after all that had happened… he still had the smallest glimmer of hope. 

And that was all that mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON. 
> 
> I'm trying guys. I truly am. I work 2 jobs now while I'm trying to fix my car and just. AHH. 
> 
> I'll update ass I can though guys! Thanks so much for sticking with me. I love you all so much! 
> 
> Please comment what you all think! It keeps me motivated <3 Also, lemme know if you guys want me to do an artwork of Mei?


	9. All Good Things End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is that you ask? You'll see.

**You're Lost, I'm Found.**

**Chapter Nine: All Good Things End**

 

* * *

* * *

 

Plagg groaned a bit at the beeping sound that rang in his ears. He had been dreaming about a world that was peaceful… one where he could devour his precious camembert in a harmonic happiness. 

As if a world as such could exist.

“Tikki? Tikki, where are you?” Marinette’s sleepy voice called as she looked around for her little red kwami. “Did you fall asleep in some weird spot again and get stuck? I told you, you don’t have to hide to eat your cookies. I don’t judge!”

Plagg shot up from his sleeping position in an urgent shock. He was still at Marinette’s house... **_He was STILL at Marinette’s house!!!_ **

“Psst! Tikki!” The black kwami turned around and nudged his sleeping partner. “Tikki! For the love of Camembert please wake up!!”

“Come on Tikki! I’ll be late for school again!” Marinette was making her way towards the bookcase as she looked around her room. 

Plagg could only imagine how awkward it would truly get if he was not only discovered in Ladybugs room, but also sleeping next to her kwami. Just thinking about it made his face twist with repulse. With a new motivation, Plagg nudged Tikki a bit harder. “Wake up Tikki!!”

“Mmm, Five more minutes…” Tikki squeaked out, stretching lightly before rolling over. 

Plagg flattened his ears and hissed, “I don’t have five more minutes!” 

Tikki opened up her big beautiful blues to meet the panicked greens that belonged to Plagg. Marinette’s voice rang throughout her room once again as she scooted things around to find her kwami. Without another second to process, Tikki realized the severity of the situation: Plagg was still with her, poor Adrien must be freaking out right about now, and they couldn’t let Marinette find out Plagg was here. 

“Find a way to get into her school bag unnoticed. You can sneak back to Adrien there.” Tikki told his in a hushed tone as Marinette started rummaging through the lower selves of the bookcase. 

“B-But!-”

_ “Hurry!” _  Their time was up as Marinette stood up to begin her search on their particular self of the bookcase. Tikki zipped out in front of her though, giving a big convincing yawn and stretch before smiling at her chosen. “Good morning, Marinette!”

Marinette raised an eyebrow to the red kwami, looking rather perplexed. “Were you just talking to someone…?” The young teen looked behind her kwami back to the bookshelf with a hint of curiosity in her eyes. 

“What? No! Of course not! I was sleeping! Who in the world would I ever be talking to?” Tikki swallowed, her tiny heart beating at an unreasonable pace. She felt awful for lying to Marinette like that, but there was only so much she could do in this current situation. 

“Hm, I guess you’re right.” Marinette turned around a studied the floor. “I’m sorry I’ve been so out of it recently...It’s just been hard ever since the last Akuma attack.” 

Tikki felt her heart burst. “There’s no need to be sorry.”

Marinette put on a half hearted smile. “I am though, Tikki. I feel like I’ve talked a lot of my feelings out on you. I’ll try to be stronger though. For you and for Paris. As long as I can still fight I will. I know that Chat Noir wouldn’t want me to sulk over his death forever either...I-I have to try and move on. For my own sanity and for Paris.” 

Tikki nodded, agreeing with her rationalization. However, the kwami knew it would never be that easy…You can never fully move on after the loss of someone you truly love. You can only try to cover up the scars. 

“Come on, we’re going to be late for school.” Marinette smiled again, gathering some last minute items from her desk.

Tikki watched the bookcase closely to ensure Plagg made it into the schoolbag that rested at the bottom of the bookcase. She saw a swift streak of black as he dove down into the bag without a sound. Tikki smiled at his stealth. Plagg was alway so good at sneaking around...Always undetected from those he wished to hide from. 

Marinette suddenly picked up her backpack, waking Tikki from her thoughts. 

“Are you ready?” Marinette smiled as she opened up her small purse where Tikki resided during the day. 

Tikki nodded as she zipped into the bag. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

  
  


**. . .**

Adrien looked like hell. 

People did double takes as he dragged his way up the stairs to the school’s entrance. 

“Oh my gosh! What happened to Adrien?” He heard one girl say. 

“I'm not sure, probably has something to do with his father again… being famous must be hard.” 

_ Pfft.  _ If only it were one of his father's irrational outbursts that had caused his sadness. That wouldn't leave him feeling as empty inside as losing his kwami did… 

Without Plagg, he felt lost. He was hallow, like a piece of him was missing. 

_ “Come on, Chat… you're still my kitty.”  _

“She’s right…” Adrien said to himself softly. Taking a deep breath, he looked forward from where he had been studying the floor. Before he could realize it however, he crashed right into someone, knocking them both to the ground 

“I-I’M SO SORRY, I-” Marinette’s frightened blues met with Adrien's emeralds as they sat up. “A-Adrien? 

“Ah, heh. Sorry Marinette… I was a little lost in thought.” The blonde stood up, offering her a hand. 

She looked at his palm, a bit puzzled before softly placing her hand in his. It gave her butterflies as he pulled her up with ease. “Oh wow… you're really strong…” 

  
Adrien looked at her as she regained her balance and nodded, "Thank you. I guess you could say I work out a lot..." Or well, he used to anyway. Jumping around the rooftops of Paris would surely build some muscles over time.   
  
Marinette smiled at him brightly, "Oh wow really! You're amazing! I-I MEAN- That's amazing! Haha yeah! T-That's what I meant..."   
  
Adrien couldn't help but grin at her now flustered face. Why was it this girl was able to bring a smile to his face in such a time of despair? It was really odd considering he   
didn't view her as more than a friend. Perhaps, now that he thought about it, he did think of her as more than a friend after all. Yet his heart ached. Now that he wasn't Chat Noir...   
his chances with Ladybug were probably shot... "Thank you Marinette."   
  
Marinette looked at Adrien as his eyes dropped to the floor. Something seemed so off about him. His whole aura seemed different from that of yesterday's. Though everything about yesterday seemed unreal. She watched at the blonde bent down and starting picking up her books. She studied him silently, noticing his movements and body language. His posture was poor, and his hair was somewhat unkempt. She guessed he had just chosen not to fix it that morning...and she'd be lying to herself if she didn't think it looked attractive like that. Yet something was unsettling about it...it just seemed so...familiar.   
  
"Here you go." Adrien presented her books to her, snaping her from her thoughts.   
  
"O-oh uh..." Marinette looked down at them curiously, just now fully realizing Adrien had picked up her belongings for her. "Ahh! Thank you so much!" Marinette took them    
from his hangs, their hands brushing one another in the exchange. A soft pink tint remained on Marinette's cheeks.   
  
"You're welcome. I'm just glad I could help someone today..."   
  
Suddenly, Marinette stopped smiling. Adrien had stopped smiling, a saddened look in his eyes. There was much more to that statement then just picking up some books for his classmate. "Adrien...?"   
  
The blonde looked back at her, suddenly rid of his demeanor, smiling at her kindly. "Well, I'll see you in class Marinette. I'm gonna run and do something really quick."   
  
"Oh, um...O-Okay..." Marinette said shyly as Adrien went to walk past her. She clenched onto her books tightly, biting her bottom lip. 'I can do this...I can do this!' Marinette turned around Abruptly and grabbed onto the bottom of Adrien's white jacket. "Hold on a Second Adrien..."   
  
Adrien, whom was caught completely off guard, looked back over at his shoulder back at the girl who stopped him.   
  
Marinette's heart was pounding as her seriously blues locked with his shocked greens. She told herself she wouldn't let her nerves get the best of her. She could do this!    
"I-I know this might seem odd, but I'm serious when I say this. If something is bothering you, please. Come talk to me about it. I'll always listen to you." She swallowed, looking down to the floor. "It's just...I can tell Adrien. I know what you look like when you're happy. You're like sunshine, you light up the room with your smile and your kindness. I can't pretend to know what caused a cloud to pass over your light... But if you need a gust of wind to blow it away..." Marinette looked back at his now blushing face, her own twice as red. "I'll be happy to be that gust of wind!"   
  
Adrien looked at her in a silent shock for a moment, taking in the words she had spoken. This girl... why? Why did she care so much about him? Then this feeling inside...   
what was that?   
  
Marinette let go of his jacket, straightening herself as she shifted her gaze to her feet. "I-I'm sorry...Maybe that was too much..."   
  
"N-No! Not at all!" Adrien grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. "No...Actually. That was beautiful..." He could feel the tears welling up in eyes. "Thank you Marinette… really." Without warning, Adrien then let go of her hand and walked away, looking back and dismissing her with a wave. "I'll see you in class, but I'll walk you home after school is out. We can talk more then."   
  
Marinette was in a daze, but she quickly gather herself and waved back to him frantically. "O-okay! I'll see you after school! Er, In class! Yeah!"   
  
Adrien laughed a little bit before turning the corner and disappearing from Marinette's sight.   
  
. . .   
  
Marinette practically ran to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall before squealing happily. Tikki zipped out of her purse, awaiting Marinette's "Adrien Report" of the day.    
Sometime it came in really useful. It was always funny to her that she technically had a crush on Chat Noir but didn't realize it. Today's interaction seemed most interesting. Plus it had given Plagg plenty of time to jump into Adrien's bag undetected.   
  
"I can't believe I did that Tikki! I think I really helped him feel better!" Marinette seemed swooned over the interaction. "I really hope he's okay."   
  
"I'm sure he will be Marinette." Tikki imagined having Plagg back would at least help.   
  
"I Just can't believe he bumped into me in the first place..." Marinette smiled, thinking about their interactions. However the more she analized it, the more familiar it    
seemed. His hair already made it weird. That messy look just... felt right on him. Marinette just couldn't place why.   
  
Tikki watched as her Chosen's face became contorted. "Marinette? You alright?"   
  
"Y-Yeah...I just..." She shook her head clear. She wasn't going to allow herself to think about it in school. Marinette opened her little purse and looked to Tikki.

  
"Don't worry about it. Come on Tikki, We gotta go before I'm late for class."

* * *

 

**_. . ._ **

  
Adrien took a deep breath in as he laid against the wall of the bathroom stall.   _ "But if you need a gust of wind to blow it away...I'll be happy to be that gust of wind!"  _ Heh, Marinette was truely too kind.

  
Yet, Adrien felt like if he were to spill his feelings to anyone...it would be her. Nino was his best friend, but he'd feel bad spilling everything on Nino like that. Marinette was kind, patient, and creative. 

  
For some reason, talking to her about it just felt...right.     
  
Marinette just seemed for familiar... yet he couldn't place why. It's not like they had anything in common. Marinette was an amazing person, full of talent and kindness.

 

Adrien always thought of himself as a bit of a downer due to his dad limiting his ability to even spend time with his friends. Not to mention the only thing Adrien felt he could do was destroy things....that definitely didn't go away when he was Chat Noir, but at least his destruction could be useful in those particular situations.   
  
As ironic as it was, Plagg was the luckiest thing that had ever happened to him.   
  
Adrien pulled out his phone, glancing at thee time. He needed to get his mind off his lost kwami while he was at school. The blonde found himself going through his photos. He had many with Nino and Alya. There were some in there with Chloe that he was forced to take. Then he came across an image he had taken with Alya and Marinette.   
  
Adrien stopped there, gazing at the photo intensely. Alya had taken the photo, making her closest to the camera. Adrien stood in the back smiling as usual while draping an arm over Marinette's shoulder for the picture.. She was smiling too, but she almost looked a little flustered. Was that because he was touching her?   
  
Adrien shook his head lightly as a light pink blush appeared on his cheeks. Taking another moment, the boy continued to swiped threw his images. Everytime he found one with Marinette in it, he found himself stopping and staring at it a moment longer that before. he noted all of her features. Her cute freckles, the was she smiled, how adorable she looked while she was flustered...   
  
Wait, what was he saying?   
  
Why did he keep thinking all these things? This new feeling gave him a strange warmth inside. That was...good though, right?   
  
Suddenly, he thought back to rescuing her from the street. How small she was, and how helpless she looked out in the open like that. Marinette seemed like such a strong girl. He'd never seen her like she had been in the past day. Adrien then remembered the tears she shed in front of him. Something snapped inside of him. He had pushed her sobbing to the back of his mind because he hated it. Adrien hated to see Marinette cry.   
  
It could have been anything, though. Yet Adrien couldn't help it. he wanted to know why Marinette had shed tears like that. He wanted to listen to her complaints, her feelings.. he wanted to understand her.   
  
Adrien wanted to care for her.   
  
"Ohhhhh~ My my! What do we have here? Is that a blush I see on your face?"   
  
Adrien jumped at the voice,  almost dropping his phone in the toilet. Turning to face the culprit, He couldn't believe his eyes. Surely this was some sort of trick...   
  
...for floating just about an inch away from his face was Plagg.   
  
"Really though, she is pretty. A little ditzy sometimes, but hey, you're into what you're into." The smirk on the kwami's face was almost irritating, but Adrien didn't care currently.   
  
Adrien gently captured the Kwami with his palm and gently smothered him in a hug. "Oh god Plagg! I thought you were gone"   
  
"GAh! I will be if you don't let me breath!" Plagg replied, muffled by Adrien's shift.   
  
Adrien quickly released his Kwami, "Sorry... I'm just. I'm so happy to have you back."   
  
"For now.." Plagg added. "I'm sorry for making you worry. I had to see someone last night."   
  
"See someone? Who would you have to go see?"   
  
Plagg raised his green eyes to Adrien. "I had to speak with Tikki, Ladybug's kwami."   
  
Adrien's eyes grew wide. "You know where Ladybug's kwami is?! Doesn't that mean you know who Ladybug is?!"   
  
Plagg nodded to him softly. "I do know who Ladybug is. I actually need to talk to you about that...Me and Tikki decided it may be best to tell you who she is so you can reach out to her. She might be able to help you with finding your ring still yet."   
  
Adrien's face went pale. His emotions conflicted. Ladybug wanted their identity to remain a secret no matter what. It was her biggest rule. Adrien had always joked about wanting to know her true self, but as Chat Noir, he always respected her wishes. He could never betray his lady's trust like that. "I...I can't do that Plagg. I don't want to know who she is."   
  
Plagg was at a lost for words. "W-what?" He squeaked out, "But- why?"   
  
"Because Ladybug always wanted that to stay a secret. I don't want to disrespect her by learning her identity without her permission."   
  
Plagg took a deep breath, thinking of the best way to counter that statement. "I'm aware ladybug had wanted you all to keep you personal lives out of you hero lives. This is different though. Ladybug think's you're dead and is literally beating herself up over it. Tikki told me...the girl has been an emotional wreck. You saw that yourself when she had to make that announcement on National television."   
  
Adrien let that sink in for a moment. this situation was different from a normal situation... "Yes but-"   
  
"Adrien. If you don't get Ladybug's help with this as soon as you can, then you risk losing all hope. She's the only other person in Paris that can help you. Besides the guardian, she's the only other person who even knows the term 'kwami' and the true meaning of a miraculous. She's your luck, and you have to take it. Otherwise, you're on your own. Luck is not on you side... you need her." Plagg looked at him in a pleading way that tore at Adrien's heart. He was right...Ladybug could help him. She was possibly the only one who ever could. He needed to know who she was.   
  
"...Okay...but only because we need her help..." Adrien sighed, looking down to the ground. "I never imagined this being how I would learn her identity though. I was expecting more of a...romantic reveal?"   


Plagg rolled his eyes. "I know this isn't ideal, but I promise you, it wouldn't happen like THAT."

  
"What are you talking about?!  Of course it would have!" Adrien protested, crossing his arms sternly.   
  
"You revealing yourself in front of her before kissing her softly and sweeping off her feet as she detransformed was WAY too outlandish kid!" Plagg smirked, enjoying his teasing.   


"You believe what you want to, I'm sticking with my dreams." Adrien laughed a bit, a slight blush present on his cheeks. "Anyways, then...I guess you need to tell me who she is so i can reach out to her?"   
  
Plagg took a deep breath. "Okay. So don't freak out...It's-"   
  
Suddenly the school bell chimed and Adrien about freaked out. "Oh God! That's right! I'm at school!"   


"Don't be late, I'll tell you when we arrive back home. Say...did you bring me Camembert?" Plagg asked curiously, always thinking with his stomach.   
  
"Actually I did, I grabbed it out of habit!" Adrien smiled, pulling the container out of his bag. "Now hide! I gotta get to class!"   
  


* * *

 

**. . .**

 

The stares. They were piercing into her soul…

Everything about this school seemed normal till she stepped inside. Had these people never seen a new student before? 

Karina Argot looked down at her schedule as she tried to locate her first class. The bell chimed again, signifying she was already late. 

The brunette sighed. She hoped that she'd be given some leeway for being late on her first day… 

“Excuse me, are you lost?” 

Karina’s greens met with another set of emeralds. They were shining with kindness, something Karina had not seen much in her life. “Um, actually…” Karina smiled a bit. “I am. I'm new here and I'm not sure how these room numbers work. My old school only was one floor and was only a handful of classrooms.” 

“That’s okay! I’m sure you’ll learn your way around. May I see your schedule?” The blonde gestured to her paper. 

Karina handed it over, glad for the help. “My name is Karina, Karina Argot. Thank you so much for your help.” 

“Anytime then Karina.” He replied with a kind smile. “I’m Adrien Agreste. Oh! And it looks like we’ll have classes together. It’s english class next. You’ll love Ms. Bustier! She’s one of the best teachers alive! Or, well, she is in my opinion anyway.”

The brunette processed this information for a moment, Agreste…? Where had she heard that name from? “Awesome! Well, I guess I’ve already met one classmate then!” 

“Not just a classmate. Consider me a friend. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask!” 

As the two climbed the stairs, it finally clicked on why the name sounded so familiar. Her mother was going to work for Gabriel Agreste as a fellow fashion designer. That’s why they had to move to Paris in the first place. This boy...was he Mr. Agreste’s son? The model her mom had mentioned?  He Curiosity got the best of her…

“Hey...I’ve got a personal question.” 

Adrien stopped in front of the door. “Do you like it here? In this school?” 

The question caught Adrien off guard. “Well, yeah. The friends I have here are like a second family to me…”

Karina nodded. “Also, I feel so stupid for asking this but… Are you related to Gabriel Agreste in any way?”

“Ah-” Adrien blinked a little, shocked to be asked such a question. Not because of the question itself, but because the girl in front of him didn’t actually know who he was. He had so many fans and admirers that it was rare he ever met someone who _ didn’t  _ know him in some way. “I guess you could say that. He’s my father.” Adrien looked at the girl in front of him, a new look or discomfort on his face. “Why do you ask?”

“I- Um. Well…” She swallowed. “M-My mother moved here to work for him is all...I just wanted to know if you two were related.” 

“Hmm.” Adrien grabbed the door handle and he flashed another smile towards his new classmate. “Well, tell you Mother congratulations for me! That’s a true accomplishment.” 

Without another word, Adrien opened the door to the classroom. Karina had forgotten they were late. All eyes fell on the two as they walked into the room together. It was a normal size class...about 20 students. Smaller than Karina had imagined. Yet somehow, she felt like a pebble being examined under a gazillion microscopes. Her throat felt as if it was going to close. 

“There you are!” Ms. Bustier smiled at them brightly, catching Karina’s attention. Something about this teacher calmed her down. She let out a breath she had , apparently, been holding since Adrien had opened the door. “We’re so glad to have you both! I assume you helped her out Adrien?” 

“I did, she’s super friendly.“ Adrien smiled at his teacher before turning to Karina once more. “She’ll get along in here just fine. I can tell.” 

“That’s great to hear!” Ms. Bustier smiled brightly as Adrien made his way to his seat in the classroom. “Come here sweetheart! Why don’t you tell the clas the name of our lovely new student who’ll be joining us for the rest of the year!”

Karina took a deep breath as she looked around at her new classmates. 

“My Name is Karina Argot, and I am excited to be the newest member of you class!” 

* * *

 

**To Be Continued...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO, I"M BACK! 
> 
> I'm down to one job again which freed up some time (Thank god) and I finally planned out the rest of this story! I'm gonna go ahead and say I'll update every two weeks again to keep a steady pace and make up for making you guys wait almost 3 months now for an update (I'm really sorry! I love you guys TT-TT) 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know how you all liked it in the comments! Till next time! 
> 
> P.S. I am currently making some artwork for Mei and Karina as well so you all can visualize them more!


	10. Vanashing Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it gets fun

**You're Lost, I'm Found.**

**Chapter Ten: Vanishing Point**

* * *

 

Marinette never once moved her eyes from the new girl as she entered the class with Adrien.  _ Her Adrien.  _ It hadn't been five minutes and Marinette already had a grudge against this girl. 

Alya nudged her arm with her elbow, “Hey, give her a shot! Adrien just was helping her out. That doesn't mean she's trying to steal his heart.” 

“Yeah but…” Marinette watched as the blonde took his seat in front of her. “It's easy to fall for kindness…” 

Alya stifled a small giggle, “That definitely is the truth for you. Should we mention Luka right now?” 

A slight blush warmed Marinette's cheeks as she shushed her friend. “You know who really has my heart though…” Or well. The half that didn't belong to Chat Noir.

“I don't think you have anything to worry about right now girl…” Alya watched as the brunette introduced herself to the class. “I'd say Argot is a little too focused on her nerves to fall head over heels for anyone at the moment…” 

Ms. Bustier smiled brightly as she placed her hands on Karina’s shoulders. “Very good Karina! Now, does anyone want to ask Ms.Argot any questions so we can get to know her better?” 

“Oh oh! Do me!!” Rose threw her hand up excitedly, her bright smile never fauletering. 

With a chuckle, the redheaded teacher nodded to her student to proceed. 

“Where are you from?”

Karina spoke shyly, “Oh Um, I'm from a small city on the edge of France. My father was from Spain so we had wanted to stay close so we could visit often.” 

Kim raised his hand next, “So you're half Spaniard then right? Does that mean you can speak Spanish?” 

“Well...I can a little. I haven't had to speak it in a long while but I know the basics.” 

The class chattered a bit about this before Alya raised her hand. “So like, what made you move all the way to Paris then girl?” 

“Oh, well…” Karina studied the tiles on the floor before looking back to the class with an empty smile. “My mom got a really nice job here. It was a great opportunity and I'm super glad to be able to come with her and support her in her career.” 

Marinette furrowed her brows. Was that...resentment?  “Aren't you excited to move to the city of love?” 

The question caught the green eyed teen off guard as she locked eye contact with the the gorgeous blue bells of the girl that asked her such a prying question. “Y-yeah. I really am. I'm just trying to get adjusted is all. I'm sure I'll be fine!” 

“Pfft, as if.” Chloe chimed in, causing Marinette's teeth to clench. “A peasant girl from the outskirts of France? What makes you think you'll fit in at all around here?”

“Miss Bourgeois!” Ms. Bustier called out. 

“Ugh, what? I'm only speaking the truth! She's even worse than the baker girl.” 

Karina felt her heart being squeezed by this blondes harsh words. What had she done to deserve such judgement? She could feel the tears trying to break free. All these emotions...from being alone most of the time because of her mother's job, to leaving her comfort zone, her friends… why? Why would someone say such things?

“Depends on who you're asking, Chloe.” 

Karina looked up to see the blue bell eyed girl standing up at her seat. 

“As if you should complain. You finally have someone below you on the social totem pole.” 

“You shouldn't judge anyone based on their past or Social status. They didn't get to choose it. It's who they truly as deep down that matters.” 

“And besides,” Adrien stood up from his spot, looking directly at Chloe with a glare. “Her mother works for my Father in the fashion industry. Karina told me that herself. Isn't that right?” His gaze turned to rest on the girl who stood as a statue in the front of the room.

The class looked at Karina, a mix of excitement and shock on their faces. The brunette swallowed. “Yes, that is true. My mom is a fashion designer for Gabriel Agreste…” 

“Oh.” Chloe immediately laughed, “Well...perhaps we can be friends then!” 

 

Marinette growled a bit, but Alya beckoned her to sit down. 

“Well, I think that's enough questions. We need to move on with our lesson. Marinette, Alya?” 

“Yes Ma'am?”

“Would you both care to make sure Ms. Argot gets to know her way around the school?” 

“Absolutely!” Alya chirped. 

“You can count on us Ms. Bustier!” 

Alya and Marinette scooted over so Karina could sit next to them for the time being. She looked a little awkward at first, but she flared her greens over to the two girls. “Thank you guys...for standing up for me.”

“No worries… Chloe is evil. We gotta watch out for one another. I'm Marinette by the way! And this is Alya!” She pointed as Alya waved and smiled.

“It's great to meet you Karina. I'm sure we'll be great friends.” 

Karina smiled, this time, for real. “I'm sure we will be.”

* * *

 

 

. . . 

 

Marinette sighed lightly as she finished explaining the entirety of the class rules. “You think you've got that?”

Karina clicked the pen on her notebook and smiled up at Marinette, “Word for word. I guess I'm lucky to have the class president as my guide for the day. Thank you so much for all your help.” 

Alya threw her arm around Marinette in a casual way, “Hey, no need to thank us! We're your friends now too.” 

Marinette scribbled something down on her sketchpad before tearing it off and handing it over to Karina. “That's both Mine and Alya’s phone numbers. You should really give us a call! We'd love to hang out and tour you around Paris.” 

The brunette lit up and took the paper joyfully. “Thank you, thank you so much! I'm seriously grateful for your kindness.” 

Adrien perked up his ears as he made his way down the stairs of the school. He had been on his way to meet his bodyguard when he overheard the girls talking. His interests peaked however, so he slowed down to listen. 

“Listen, Karina… about Chloe. It's really best to stay away from her. She'll only make you sad and… being sad is… well. Dangerous.” 

“Dangerous?” Karina replied, somewhat shocked. “Isn't being sad part of human nature? Why is it dangerous?” 

“Girl, haven't you heard of Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Alya crossed her arms and raised her brow. Did this girl live under a rock?

Kari nodded, remembering her mother telling her about the hero's and their amazing deeds of saving Paris’s residents. “Yes of course! I mean, my mom has told me alot about them, but I’ve never actually known why Paris has needed superheroes.” 

“WHAT? You’re kidding!” Marinette couldn’t hold back her shock. This girl really did live under a rock. 

‘“We’ve got to give her a link to the Ladyblog. This is a travesty! The biggest unscoop of the century! Karina hasn’t heard of Paris’s greatest heros!” Alya ranted, overdramatically throwing her arms in the air and ‘fainting’ into Marinette’s arms. “Specially with what happened a few days ago…”

Marinette felt her heart plummet at the reminder. “Ah, yeah.”

Karina raised a brow at the theatrics that were presented in front of her, but she couldn’t hid the smirk from her face as she giggled softly. “Okay. I’m very intrigued by this ‘Ladyblog.’ But can you at least tell me why I need to be careful about being ‘Sad?’” 

Marinette sighed lightly as Alya regained her balance. “Ladybug and...well, Paris needs superheros because there is a supervillain. His name is Hawkmoth, and he is able to make people his henchman by feeding off their negative emotions. He gives them powers of their own, under his control, but with the agreement of seizing the Earrings of the Ladybug, and….and the Ring of the Black Cat.” 

“So Ladybug and Chat Noir get their powers from their jewelry? Karina asked, rather perplexed by all this information. Paris was already one heck of an interesting place. Now it was a comic book too? That was just super. 

Alya shook her head, “Not Jewelry. They’re miraculous.” 

“Miraculous?”

“I think she can save the rest for the Ladyblog. Just text Alya, She’ll send you that link.” Marinette offered her a smile. “Besides,” She pointed the the black car waiting by the curb. “I bet that’s your ride.”

Karina nearly tripped as she ran toward the car, “Oh gosh yes! I’ll text you guys! Thanks again!” 

Alya watched as she jumped in the vehicle before she laughed a bit, “I think she’s starting to get comfortable.”

Marinette smiled and looked at her best friend, “Yeah, me too. That’s a good thing though. I just hope she can stay positive. Hawkmoth is always looking for new victims.”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine…” Adrien approached the two from behind. “She seems to have a pretty good head on her shoulders.” 

“Oh, Hey there Adrien.” Alya smiled at him before winking to Marinette. “I was just about to go find Nino. Think you guys will be alright?” 

Marinette opened her mouth to protest, but Adrien beat her to the punch. “We’ll be fine, I promised her I’d walk her home anyhow.” 

“OH, really now?” Alya smirked, eyeing Mari’s now blushing face as she studied the ground. “Well, I’ll definitely leave you guys alone then.” The brunette started to turn away before she stopped and looked to her friend one last time. “Text you later Marinette…” 

_ ‘She’s gonna kill me…’  _ Marinette let her shoulders drop forward a bit. She was alone. With Adrien.  _ Again.  _ How did this keep happening? 

“Sooo, I texted my bodyguard and let him know already. Shall we get going?” 

Marinette nodded, “Better late than never, huh?” 

Adrien chuckled a bit, taking the first steps away from the school and towards the Bakery. He knew it wasn’t a long walk, but it was a start. “So, Ms. ‘Gust of Wind.’ I had… a question for you.”

Marinette flashed her hues up to him curiously. 

“When I found you the other day… you...you were obviously upset. I’m...I’m not asking why you were so upset because that’s prying and I don’t want to do that to you. I guess what I’m really asking here is...Can I be your Sunshine?” Marinette’s eyes widened, her face a deep pink. “You’re like a bright red rose, in full bloom all the time… bee’s come to make sure you’re well taken care of and pollinated. But...if it’s cold outside, your petals may wither. That’s where Sunshine comes to warm you back up.” Adrien smiled warmly at her, tucking a peice of hair behind her ear. 

“I...I... I would love you to be my Sunshine, Adrien…” Marinette smiled back at him, making his own cheeks warm. That was one warm gust of wind…

Suddenly, the weight of what he had just said came crashing down on him. That had sounded a bit...no no, that WAS romantic! Oh goodness, what had he gotten himself into this time. “I-I mean, I just don’t want to see you sad again is all! You’re just too kind, too sweet, inspiring...creative and just! Ah-” Adrien stopped as his eyes locked with Marinette’s, his mouth still gaping. He shut it quickly, realizing he made it worse. 

A moment of silence passed between them before...

Suddenly, the air was filled his a hysterical laughter. Marinette had tears in her eyes. 

Adrien looked a bit sad at this, not understanding where this fit of laughter had come from. 

“No no! This is good! I just, well, you see…” Marinette smiled softly at him, “I trip over my words just like that, and well, it was actually kinda funny seeing you do that too…” 

Adrien smiled, remembering all the times Marinette had stuttered and said the most ridiculous things to him. She had been getting better at not doing that recently, but it still happened. Thinking back on it, the blonde thought it was actually kinda cute. “It’s okay, really.” 

The two stopped at the waited for the crosswalk to turn green. 

“Oh yeah, I’m supposed to be the gust of wind! Is everything alright with you? You seemed really down earlier…” Marinette watched at Adrien’s gaze shifted to the ground. 

“If you want me to be honest, I lost my ring.” Adrien looked down to his hand sadly. Plagg, inside his jacket, nearly choked on his cheese. “It was special to me. I must have lost it at a photoshoot...someone made me take it off for it. Something I never do.”

Marinette found herself eyeing his hand as well, feeling his pain in an odd way. Why did she feel connected to this somehow? “I’m...sorry. It must have meant a lot to you. Was it from a family member?” 

“Hm, I guess you could say that.” Adrien smiled at her, trying to avoid any over questions concerning the subject. “It just meant alot to me.”

The Light turned green and Adrien took the opportunity to change the conversations direction. “We better get going.” The blonde bowed, gesturing her to go first. “After you, M’lady.” 

_ Crap.  _

Marinette started at him in shock. First the weird ring thing...now this? Let’s not mention his hair. The universe just loved to mess with her. She knew Chat was gone… he wasn’t coming back. Tikki had told her so. She shook it off, pretending to smile as he looked up at her hesitation. “Why, thank you.” She offered a playful curtsy before crossing the street. 

Adrien followed her, leading her to the bakery. “Well, perhaps we can do this again sometime… It was nice to get to talk to you. Thanks for being my gust of wind.”

Marinette smiled at him, “And thank you for being my Sunshine. I’ll be a big beautiful rose now, thanks to you!”

Adrien turned around to see his ride approaching. “Man… he’s on the dot.” 

“It’s that punctuality. You’re family is known for it, right?” Marinette teased. 

“It used to be, Now He’s only punctual when I don’t want him to be.”

Marinette giggled a bit as Adrien grabbed the door handle of the car. “Hey Adrien…”

The teen stopped, looking back at Marinette’s soft features. 

“I hope you find your ring. I’ll be sending you all of my good luck!” 

Adrien laughed, “I still have my goodluck…” He pulled out the bracelet Marinette had given him during the Mecha Strike III Practice Tournament. “I take my Lucky Charm with me everywhere.” 

Marinette’s cheeks were red again as a smiled ran across her face. “I’m glad.” 

She stood in awe as she watched the limo drive away. 

Meanwhile, tucked away in her bag, Tikki let out a worried sigh. Why hadn’t Plagg told Adrien the truth yet? Time was running out...She knew it. “Please, hurry Plagg…”

* * *

 

 

. . .

 

Karina scanned the article up and down several times. She had Alya text her the link to the Ladyblog and that’s all she had her head in. The History of the Akuma’s, the origin of Ladybug and Chat Noir… She recognized many of the akuma’s from news reports back when they happened...but she never realized they were real news reports until now. Now everything made sense. Why had her mother been hiding all of this from her. Was it to protect her?  

Her phone dinged, signifying she has received a text.

Swiping down from her notification bar, she read the text message as follows; _ “Sorry sweetie, we can talk about it later. Agreste is keeping me here late tonight. But hey! Overtime hours! Love you.”  _

Per the usual, too busy. 

Karina had worried about that when her mother had told her of her new job. 

Oh well, she could question her mother about the Akumas later. Right now, she wanted to do more research. Especially concerning the last article she had read about Chat Noir. Apparently, he had lost his ring, or miraculous rather, in the last Akuma battle. Ladybug had come forward to speak on this, telling Paris of his passing. 

This has left Paris with many questions. The biggest one being, “Where was the Miraculous now?” 

Ladybug had not mentioned it in her last appearance. Some speculated she was going to pick another wielder when the time was right. Others believed it to be lost somewhere in Paris. No matter what they speculated though, everyone agreed that someone else would appear as Chat Noir, whether that be good or bad. The Miraculous were indestructible, after all. Or at least, that’s what the internet claimed. 

Karina looked outside, observing the sun at it started to get into the late evening hours.That’s when she caught sight of the pool, glistening in the rays of light. 

“I guess the pool guys finally came and cleaned it up…” Karina got up from her bed, rushing to her drawer and pulling out her black two piece swimsuit that was decorated with ruffles. “It’s about time I finally get to use that pool.”

* * *

 

 

…

 

“Master. Are you sure about this?” Wayzz hummed, staying tucked inside Master Fu's hoodie. 

“Without a doubt. I managed to decipher the ancient encryption. It took many moons, but I think I finally found her location.” 

The sun was blinding as it beat down onto the snow covered mountains. As the old man reached the top, he pulled down his red hoodie. 

“It's been 100 years since anyone has last been here…” Down on the mountain side below him, the somewhat snow covered remains of the temple laid before him. Charred pieces of the roof stuck out of the snow, stirring up an old feeling of remorse in the guardians gut. 

“I know it's been a long time master, but are you sure you're ready to face this part of your past?” Wayzz looked at his wielder, concern prominently present in his yellow eyes.

“I'll face anything if it will bring Duusu back to us.” 

Wayzz nodded, but inside, he knew Duusu was not who he'd really come to discover. Rather someone or something entirely different. 

A friend that had been hidden away for centuries. 

Wayzz only hoped they'd find her. In times like this, her power and guidance would be greatly appreciated...

* * *

 

 

...

Adrien sighed lightly as he closed the door to his room. “Locked up again…” 

“You know it won't be that way forever.” Plagg zipped out, offering him a smile. “No matter what, this is temporary.” 

“I know that.” Adrien forced himself to walk over for his desk and take a seat, spinning back and forth in his chair in frustration. 

Plagg followed him after a moment, softly hugging onto the boys soft and oddly very huggable cheek. “You'll make it. You're amazing Adrien. Don't forget that.” 

The blonde returned the affection by gently stroking the kwami's soft black fur. “I won't, though, since when did you become so affectionate?” 

“Oh! Stop that!” Plagg crossed his little arms before turning his back to Adrien. “You should just learn to appreciate my love while you have it! Someday it might be-” Suddenly, Plagg felt it. His miraculous had moved. Something had caused his ring to shift the position it had been keeping for two days. 

“Plagg?” Adrien cocked his head slightly. “Are you alright?” 

“We're out of time.” 

“What? No we're not. You're still right here. With me.” 

Plagg turned around, tears brimming in his eyes. “I have to tell you this quickly. You must find her and tell her who you are.”

Adrien looked over his kwami frantically. Was this it? Was Plagg… telling him goodbye? “No...no wait. You can't go. Please don't go!” 

“You know I don't have a choice Adrien!” Plagg scoffed, closing his eyes tightly, letting a tear slip free. “Only she can help you! Find her! Ladybug is Ma-” 

 

_ Silence.  _

 

Adrien had only blinked, listening closely to his kwami. Then he opened his eyes again, and nothing. No sound, no smells...no Kwami. Plagg had vanished… this time, literally before his eyes. 

He swallowed, sitting back in his chair before taking in a shaky breath. 

This was it. He was gone. 

Adrien was all alone. 

 

**_To Be Continued..._ **

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Long time no see :)
> 
> I do apologize for the wait. I was in a car accident, then I had to work two jobs again...thennnn JUST LIFE HATES ME OKAY. 
> 
> but on the bright side I have a small stockpile of chapters now. 
> 
> From now on, I'll be updating every Friday Night. Consider it my New Years resolution? Happy 2019!


	11. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It Begins on a Dark Night

**You're Lost, I'm Found.**

**Chapter Eleven: Introductions**

* * *

 

Kari loved swimming when she was sulking. It was a good stress relief. Just dive down into the deep end of the pool and reality would sink away. No sounds but that of her own thoughts, gravity seemingly existed, and the only thing that mattered was not running out of air. 

It was like a weightless heaven. 

Karina opened her greens to look up at the colorful sky above her as she floated on her back. The sun was setting, causing an array of shades to spread across the sky. 

It was peaceful to see as the teen reached back and played with her hair. She loved the feeling of the water on her head when she did that. Swimming really was her one true stress free zone...

...A place where her mother, as loving as she was, couldn't ‘protect’ her. A place where she was truly free of her life. Flowing with her own soul, feeling something she only felt when she was altogether happy.  _ Unified…  _

“Kari? Are you out here?” The muffled voice of her maid called out, causing the brunette to stand up in the shallow end of the pool.

“Yes! Sorry Chiara. I forgot to tell you.” 

Chiara laughed a bit, “It's alright. Nothing I'm not used to. You're a catfish.” 

“Oh no, not that nickname again. Don't make me splash you!” 

The maid put her hands up as a shield, “Ah! No! Don't do me that way!” She chucked. “I just wanted to tell you that I made some cookies in here if you wanted to dry off and come in. Besides, it's getting pretty late, don't you think?” 

Karina looked back at the sun which had almost ducked under the horizon. “Yeah...I guess you're right. Tell you what, I'm going to dive under one last time, then I'll come in and eat some cookies. Deal?” 

“Deal.” Chiara smiled at her before sliding the back door back in place. 

Taking a deep breath, Kari turned around to face the deep end of the pool, leaping into its depths. The cool water moved through her hair like a river as she kicked downwards to the bottom of her 15 ft deep pool. She loved the pressure as it built up around her ears. It made them ring, but she didn't care. This was a true state of bliss for her. 

Stopping. Karina opened her eyes to look around the blue water as she reached the bottom of the pool. She let a small bit of air out from her lungs to stop her from floating upwards. The last of the sun's ray made the water sparkle, causing her to smirk at its beauty Nothing could ruin this for he- 

Wait. What was that? 

Something shiny seemed to be reflecting from the bottom of the pool. It was on the slope downward. Curiosity bested Karina as she used her last bit of air to swim to the object… 

A silver ring? What was this doing here? Maybe she should bring it up and ask her mother before- 

Suddenly a green flash came in front of her. All she had done was touch the ring, and the she was blinded…

But when her eyes did focus, she sucked in a bunch of water into her lungs. For her eyes met with another set of greens. Those greens belonging to a small back catlike creature.

* * *

 

 

…

 

Plagg's mouth filled with water as he tried to finish his statement to Adrien. He knew he'd been transported back to his miraculous...but he didn't expect to meet his new welder  _ underwater.  _

And he hated water. 

This meeting was already going well. 

Plagg followed the girl to the surface as he watched her pull herself up on the concrete while coughing up a lung. 

She had tried to scream when she saw him, but well, water doesn't exactly work well in that situation. 

In some ways, Plagg was okay with that. In others, drowning on the first meeting would've been some pretty rotten luck. Guess that's to be expected with his presence though. 

“Hey, water whiskers. You okay over there?” Plagg said as he drip dried by the pools edge. 

Karina slowly turned her head to see him before she quickly jerked her head back to stare at the ground. “Oh my God I did see what I thought I saw down there...and it talks...is my mom playing a trick on me? What's going on right now…?” 

Plagg had to remind himself that this girl had no idea what was going on. There wasn't even a miraculous box. She just found what looked to be an ordinary ring at the bottom of the pool. 

“Hey, um, I know you're a little shocked right now but, you might want to talk to me. I hold a lot of the stupid answers you're brain is thinking of questions for.” Plagg scoffed. This sucked… he wondered if Adrien had heard him before he was taken away by this girl. Not that he could do anything now. He had to serve this human. Even if it was to help the will of the evil… 

Karina, shivering and all, finally worked up the nerve to face the kwami. Their eyes locked, and Plagg finally got to get a good look at his new miraculous holder… 

...which happened to be the new girl from class. 

Plagg had seen her earlier when Adrien was helping her find the classroom. She seemed a little out of place… like something was off. Plagg just hoped it wasn't her heart or her character. 

“W-what are you?” Karina finally piped up, holding her knees close to her chest. 

Here we go.  _ Introductions.  _

“I am what you call a kwami. I’m a magical being, per say.” 

Karina cocked her head to the side, a bit perplexed. “Magic?”

“That’s one word for it, yes.” Plagg kicked himself off the ground and floated over to her face, causing Karina to jump. The kwami figured she was a bit freaked out at him ability to fly too. This all was so... _ annoying.  _ “I can grant you powers. Like, superpowers.”

“How? That’s...no way.” Karina had only heard stories. Now this little creature, no, kwami, was telling her he could give her powers? Her mom was going to freak… 

“That ring you found, it’s called a Miraculous. In this case, it’s the Miraculous of Destruction.”

The teen took in a breath and held it. “Miraculous? Like…” Kari started down at her palm where the silver ring rested. This ring...was a miraculous? The that means… “O-Oh my...no no. T-This is…” Her greens were wide in shock and disbelief as she looked at the now sad looking black cat floating in front of her. 

“That ring you’re holding belonged to Chat Noir.” 

“Kari!! Did you drown?”  Chiara’s voice made Karina jump as Plagg rushed to hide behind her. 

“Uh! N-no! I was just about to get a towel and head inside!” 

“Well, hurry you! These cookies won’t stay hot forever.” Her caretaker chuckled a bit before sliding the door closed once more. 

Karina let out a relieved sigh, turning back to Plagg as she stood up. Her legs were still weak after all of this shock that had happened in just the past five minutes. “So I'm guessing no one is allowed to know about you?” 

Plagg nodded, “No. Only you can know about me.” 

“Figured.” Karina looked down at her open palm where the silver ring rested. She looked over to Plagg once more before squeezing her hand closed. “We'll figure this out later. If I don't get in there we'll have bigger problems than just a miraculous.” 

Plagg nodded, floating sneakily behind her as she made her way inside. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

 

. . .

 

Gabriel stared up at the picture of Emily in a focus awe. He missed her so much...and the longing to see her beautiful eyes gaze him again was getting unbearable. 

He would do anything to see that again. 

The older man turned to face the doors as it swung open, “Sir, I've gotten Adrien for you.” Nathalie announced as Adrien follows in behind her. 

“Ah yes,” The father looked at his son. “I wanted to let you know of a few changes that are happening around here.” 

Adrien nodded, feeling like hell after the events that had happened only a half an hour prior. He was surprised that this father had time to tell him whatever this was. Typically, Nathalie would tell him. This must be something  _ really _ important…

“I wanted you to give this to someone.” Gabriel announced as he walked over to Adrien with an envelope in hand. “Nathalie will escort you to her residence accordingly.” 

Adrien looked at the envelope in hand and almost gasped. “You're giving Marinette an internship?” 

Gabriel nodded, “She's exquisitely talented. Her creative spirit is one I can't pass up. She may be a very smart young lady and perhaps big in the fashion industry someday. I'd like to help her blossom. So I'll be bringing her here a few times a week, if she accepts.” 

“That's amazing father! Marinette will be ecstatic. She'll definitely accept, but…” the blonde studied his father as he turned away from him. “Why would you want me to deliver this to her?”

“You represent the Agreste name, don't you?” 

“Well of course but-” 

“That's all the reason you need. I thought you'd enjoy this outing a bit more than the usual photo shoot anyhow.” 

He did have a point, Adrien hummed, usually he wouldn't be allowed out of the house. 

“There's also one other thing…” 

Adrien turned to see the door open and an unfamiliar face walk in. Adrien studied her as her high heels clicked against the tile floor she walked past them. Her eyes were green, and her long hair black as midnight. She wore a red dress of Gabriel's design... Very elegant but not too proper. She stopped next to his father and smiled shyly. This almost seemed to be rehearsed in some odd way… 

Adrien also took note of Nathalie's sudden shift in demeanor. 

“Adrien,” Gabriel spoke, recapturing his son's attention. “This is Clarissa Bissett. Nathalie has become very busy recently and I've decided that a second assistant is needed. She was friends with your mother years ago… so I offered Ms. Bissett a position with us.” 

Clarissa smile never faltered as she bowed softly to Adrien. “It's a pleasure to meet you.” 

Adrien blinked a bit, shocked that he had yet another assistant to deal with now. “It's… it's nice to meet you to Ms. Bissett.” 

The woman rose, still smiling. “You can just call me Clarissa.” 

“She'll be helping me more so Nathalie can focus on you. I just wanted to introduce you two so you're familiar with one another in the mansion.” 

“I see, thank you father.” That's all Adrien could say. 

From there, he was dismissed to take this internship letter to his friend. He hoped that would at least help her feel better… he knew she had been going through a hard time. 

This news of a new assistant did catch him off guard though. His father was letting someone else in the house… it seems a bit odd. He did say she was an old friend of his mothers… maybe that has something to do with it. 

The one thing that stood out to Adrien the most though was Nathalie's behavior… she didn't speak a word while Clarissa was present… 

...but, then again, something just felt off about that whole thing…

* * *

 

 

. . .

 

After Nathalie and Adrien were dismissed, Gabriel returned to his painting of Emily. Clarissa stood behind him, a tablet in hand. “What would you wish me to do now, Papillon…” 

That's right. Clarissa knew all about the Agreste's and the miraculous.  _ She was there when Emily and Gabriel brought them home from Tibet.  _

Gabriel smirked a bit before turning his gaze to the dark haired lady. “Careful Ms. Bissett. Just because my wife shared our secret with you doesn't mean you can call me that. I am your boss.” 

“In more ways than one, sir.” Clarissa hummed in amusement. “So tell me Gabriel. Emily… what happened to her?” 

“I wish I knew completely…” The man let his eyes fall to the tiled flooring. “We used to be so subtle with the use of our miraculous. She used to power of the peacock to protect those she cared about the most, while I used the butterfly to help secure the business. We promised not to use the miraculous in vain or really even use their power on a high output. We knew they'd be detected.” 

“Hm, yet here you are… using the Butterfly miraculous at 75 percent of its full capability.” 

“I needed to see if they existed… the miraculous of creation and destruction…” 

“And now that you know they do, you've been trying to seize them to make a wish for Emily's return. Yet, even with those two children using their miraculous at only 25 percent of their full power, you are unable to defeat them.” Clarissa walked over to Gabriel as he turned to face her. “You need help.”

“I-I can't.” 

Clarissa sighed. “You're always so stubborn. Fine, let me see the peacock miraculous.” 

Gabriel looked at her with hesitation, but nodded as he moved the painting from the wall to reveal the safe. “It's damaged, you know.” 

“But usable, yes?” Clarissa smiled at him a bit. “Don't worry, I'm not trying to use its power. But, that kwami might have a few answers for you. Have you ever tried to talk to it?”

“Of course.” Gabriel defended. “Duusu isn't very captive with me however and I personally cannot stand it.” 

Clarissa clipped the miraculous on her dress strap and a small blue kwami zipped free from it. Immediate, Duusu flew away from the two and hid behind the pencil cup on the desk. “I'm not talking! I can't help you! I'll only cause you pain…” 

“Duusu?” 

The kwami immediately looked up from its position and peaked around the hiding place. “C-Clarissa?” 

The woman nodded, letting Duusu process her presence. “I know, it's been awhile.” 

Duusu suddenly shot forward and hugged onto her cheek, tears raining out around her. “I thought you left me and Emily for good! I'm so glad you're back!!” 

“Me too Duusu.” Clarissa smiled, but it quickly faded. “You have to tell me what's wrong with your miraculous. It might make us able to help Emily.” 

Duusu looked at her, tears still pooling in her eyes. “I-I don't know what's wrong. But when anyone uses my power, it takes some of their life force with it… the more you use, the less of you there is…until...” 

“Until there's almost nothing left…” Gabriel finished that statement. 

Duusu quickly jumped onto Clarissa's shoulder in a defensive hiss. “You! You stay away! You made her keep using my power! She told you it wasn't safe!” 

Clarissa flashed her greens to Gabriel. “You what?” 

“It's a long story… but that's why I need Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous. I must set things right.. “ 

Clarissa sighed, realizing there was so much she had missed when she moved to Spain. She should've stayed… told her husband she wanted to be with Emily and raise their children together. But that man didn't understand. He drug her all the way to the edge of France to leave her in the end. 

And then when Gabriel reached out to her, it was because his wife, her best friend, was in a Coma. 

“Duusu. How do we fix your miraculous…” 

“Only a Guardian can repair it, and that takes time…” 

Clarissa sighed, looked up at Gabriel. “You've got yourself in quite the mess.” 

“That's why I brought you here…” 

“Thank you for the help Duusu. I'll see you again soon I'm sure.” Clarissa said as she removed the broach and the kwami zipped back inside. “So. We'll need to find a guardian.” 

“There's one in Paris… but I have yet to locate him.” 

“Not to worry. We'll still need the miraculous of creation and destruction…” Clarissa glanced over to the spellbook as she placed the broach back in the safe. “Did you all ever figure out what it said?” 

Gabriel sighed. “No. Sadly not. It holds untold secrets. I would love to have it translated.” 

“Perhaps I'll work on that.” Clarissa took the book and began to walk to the door. “Just like you'll work on seeing if that girl is Ladybug or not.” 

“Well, first things first…getting her to accept the internship.” Gabriel looked down as his miraculous began to shine. “...but maybe I will find out beforehand. Let's see how well Ladybug can hold up to the Shadows alone…” 

The black haired woman let out a small giggle as she exited the room. “Good Luck, Hawkmoth.”

* * *

 

 

. . . 

 

Marinette sighed as she set her tablet pen down. She was trying her best to keep herself distracted during her down time. Chat Noir was all anyone was talking about. That and where his miraculous went… 

Tikki zipped over her with an extra cookie in hand. “It'll be okay, you know...” 

Mari offered a kwami a sad smile. “That's what everyone keeps saying...even myself...” 

“Marinette! You have a visitor!” He mother called from downstairs as Marinette took the cookie her kwami offered her. 

“Oh, that must be Alya. I don't know who else it could be…” Marinette was glad for any distraction though. It could be Chloe at the door right now and she wouldn't mind a bit. 

Tikki, however, was hoping it was someone in particular… and hopefully with the news Plagg had unveiled to him. The kwami took in a breath of hope before slipping into her chosens satchel. 

Marinette made her way to the1 door and walked downstairs. However, she wasn't expecting what she saw. Nathalie and Adrien were in her livingroom. 

“Ah, Ms. Marinette…” Nathalie spoke as she noticed the girl's arrival. “Nice of you to join us.” 

Marinette offered a shy smile, “Ah yes, but if you don't mind me asking…” she flashed her blues to look at Adrien, who seemed distraught as he studied the floor, “...what brings you here? It's pretty late in the evening.” 

This time, Tom Dupain spoke up. “Adrien has come to bring you some wonderful news. Come on son, give it to her!” 

Marinette looked at her father in utmost confusion before turning to Adrien who was now looking at her with a half hearted smile. In his hand, an envelope with an Agreste wax seal on the back of it. “This is from my father, he instructed me to bring it to you and hand deliver it.” 

Marinette raised her brows with curiosity as she proceeded to take the envelope and break the seal. She adjusted the letter to read, her heart racing the entire time. 

Adrien couldn't help but smile as he watched her read. Her eyes lit up more and more as she moved down the page. He looked over to Marinette's parents who were leaning against one another as they awaited their daughter's reaction. 

When Marinette was finished, she dropped the letter out of complete shock. “No way…” 

“Yes way.” Adrien laughed a little. 

“Do you accept?” Nathalie stepped up next to Adrien. 

Marinette could no longer contain her excitement. “Yes!! Of course I accept! I've dreamed, no  _ FANTASIZED  _ about this happening in my college years!” 

“That's great news, then you shall begin tomorrow. You'll need to be there twice a week. After school on Monday and Thursday should work for you yes?”  Nathalie smiled a bit as she documented this on her tablet. 

“Absolutely!” 

“Oh! And then she can just ride with us back to the mansion after school, right Nathalie?” Adrien smiled, looking at the assistant. 

Marinette looked at her as well...but she was holding her breath. 

Nathalie blinked as she looked up from her tablet and too the two teens. “Well, I do not see why that would be an issue. So long as you're okay with that, Mr. And Mrs. Dupain-Cheng?” 

“Ohh, it's not a problem at all with us.” Sabine smiled brightly. 

This was surreal… there's no way this was happening. She's asleep right? This was too good to be true. Marinette finally let out the breath she had been holding in for a solid minute. “I don't know what to say… Thank you! Thank you both of you.” 

“Don't thank us,” Nathalie replied, a small smirk on her face. “Thank Mr. Agreste tomorrow when you see him.” 

“You know it!”

“Well Adrien, I think we better be heading back-” 

“Actually, why don't you two stay for dinner. Our treat. We are the best bakery in all of Paris!” Tom jumped in, hospitality always in his mind. 

“Well, actually, we probably need to-” 

“Please Nathalie?” Adrien interjected, looking at her pleasingly. He loved the cooking at the Dupain's bakery. He didn't want to miss out on such an opportunity to not only eat good food with his friend, but also avoid being alone cor just a little while longer. 

The assistant bit her lip in though before letting out a defeated sigh. “Alright. We'd love to stay. I'll go and let you farther know of the arrangements… ” 

Marinette couldn't get over the shock of all these events. This was the worst week of her life while also being the best. She was going to lose her mind by the end of it all…

Meanwhile, in her purse, Tikki was growing concerned. Did Plagg not tell Adrien yet? Whatever the case, She was going to find out why and then give that stinky sock a piece of her mind.

* * *

 

…

 

Karina sat crisscrossed in her bed, examining the ring with one eye closed. “So, this turns black when I use it to transform?” 

Plagg let out annoyed sigh, his back turned to his new wielder. “Yes, the color changes to black. Their will be a green paw that flashes when you use my power.” 

“Right! And that's called Cataclysm… oh! And they you have 5 minutes before transforming back?” 

“Yup…” This girl had been asking him questions non-stop after their cookies. It was now into the evening hours. Around 9:00 PM? Ugh. 

Karina focused her attention on Plagg now, squeezing the ring in her hand tightly. “You're dissatisfied with me finding your miraculous...aren't you?” 

Plagg was caught off guard by the question. “I-I...look kid, I don't know you or anything about you even. I can't make that judgement yet.” 

“Yes but…” Karina opened her hand again, looking down at the ring with sadness. “You lost your last chosen. That can't be easy…”

Plagg quickly flew from his position and faced the brunette. “It's not. I would prefer you not bring it up.” 

Karina locked eyes with his, looking a bit startled. 

Plagg flattened his ears with guilt before returning to his previous position, still turned away from Karina. “I’m sorry. You didn't deserve that.” 

“Plagg… it's...it's okay. I'm not mad.” She said the ring down in front of her. “This is all hard for me to process too. My mom told me the miraculous were a myth. Well, actually she told me that the superheros and villains in Paris were probably a hoax when they were definitely real. So you could imagine how this is all going in my head as well.” 

Plagg hadn't thought about that, but he did remember her mentioning something about her mother earlier. 

“I know I'm not that Chat Noir you had before...but I want to try. I don't want to believe that I can't do this, because I know I can. It's just scary at the same time… I just jumped into the comic books…so Plagg?” 

Plagg turned to face her, their eyes meeting again

“Will you grant me the ability to use your powers?”

The kwami blinked a bit. Did this girl just...ask for his permission?  “Well Actually..I-”

Suddenly, her phone sounded off with a loud blaring alarm, causing them both to jump. “What is that?!” Karina frantically picked up her phone to stop the loud noise. 

Plagg knew all too well what that was…

“It’s…” Karina’s eyes widened, the weight of the situation sinking in as she read the urgent message on her screen.  _ “It’s an Akuma Alert.” _

* * *

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm really good at cliff hangers, and I'm not sorry. 
> 
> Things are going to get real and fast btw. This story is about to take off! 
> 
> Lemme know what you all think with a comment if you'd like! Thanks for reading you beautiful people! 
> 
> (Also, I'm looking for a proof reader if anyone would be interested in that. I'm very bad at going back and editing my works. I do try me best.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first MLB fanfiction! I hope you all like it! Please comment! I love to hear feedback and it is great motivation!! I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! 
> 
> EDIT: Also! for posted updates and fanworks, follow me on my Instagram!
> 
> @nekozuki.arts
> 
> I will be doing some artwork myself for some of the scenes depicted! Thanks Again! 
> 
> -NekoZUKI 2017


End file.
